


The Golden Lion

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel  realizes that for years he has been the only recipient of outstanding service when no one else in Imladris seems to be.  Is there someone, possibly an enemy stalking his movements? What do they intend for our balrog slayer? And what does it mean for Imladris?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Golden Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Glorfindel felt grumpy, dirty, damp, tired, and eager to return to the welcoming embrace of the hidden valley of Imladris. His normal two-month tour of the outposts encircling the elven refuge had taken longer than usual due to the seasonal storms that had raged unusually hard and long. Extremely high waters had obliterated both bridges and fords necessitating many long detours or risky crossings. Trails had become muddy quagmires resulting in tired or injured horses and elves as well. The almost constant wind and rain made many of their usual campsites into bogs littered with fallen trees and rockslides. It was with a sigh of relief that he reached the last bend of the trail and saw below in the valley the welcome sight of the last homely house glistening in the warm light of the setting sun. He smiled, as it seemed to say to him “Welcome home my golden lion,” and wrap him in its warm embrace of comfort and peace.  
  
‘Welcome home my golden lion.’ Below an elleth paused in her task and smiled. He has returned at last. They must be ready to see to his comfort. She sent a gentle mental nudge to the chief house elf suggesting that a warm bath and clean clothes as well as a hot meal was needed for the returning Lord Glorfindel. Unconsciously he paused in his routine chores and dispatched word to the Lord’s house elves alerting them to his pending arrival.  
  
Glorfindel urged Asfaloth through the last gate and into the main courtyard. Pausing only to remove his saddle bags, he rubbed his mount’s nose, whispered an affectionate ‘thank you’ and gently slapped his rump urging him on towards the stables where Asfaloth knew a welcoming rub down and a manger full of hay and grain awaited him. Glorfindel climbed the steps to the main house and entered the wing that housed Elrond’s key staff members. As he crossed to his chambers Erestor exiting his and his welcoming grin brought an answering one to Glorfindel’s face.  
  
“You are two weeks late, meldir nin. Your messages have been cryptic and Elrond was somewhat concerned. Shall I ask them to hold dinner until you have time to bath and change?”  
  
Glorfindel shook his head. “No, all I desire for the moment is a hot bath, a quiet meal and bed. If you would pass to Elrond there is nothing I have that requires his immediate attention and I will give him my report when he is free tomorrow, I would be most grateful.”  
  
Erestor nodded and waved a hand as he departed on down the hall.  
As Glorfindel entered his outer sitting chamber he heard the voice of Ceredir, the house elf that cared for him and maintained his rooms. Crossing to the sleeping chamber he tossed his bags on the bed and began removing his cloak and weapons. Ceredir stood at the door to the bathing chamber supervising the other two elves that were pouring large vessels of hot water into the large stone tub. He turned at the sound of the weapons being removed.  
  
“My lord, welcome home. Your bath is ready and I will have your dinner served in about an hour.”  
  
He moved to help Glorfindel strip off his cloths and handed him a fluffy towel. As Glorfindel took it, he looked at the house elf and grinned.  
  
“How do you do it? What secret form of communication or foresight do you have that allows you to have all of this ready for me whenever I return?”  
  
Ceredir smiled. “I have none, my lord. We were told by Master Hebgobel that you would be here shortly and to be ready for you. It is he you must ask how he knows such things.”  
  
Glorfindel nodded and sank gratefully into the tub, groaning as the warmth of the water relaxed tired muscles. The house elf grinned and quietly disappeared into the outer room returning with a carafe of fruity red wine and a glass a short time later.  
  
“Ceredir, I was just thinking about some wine, thank you.” He took the glass and sighed. “It is indeed good to be home.”  
  
The house elf nodded and with a slight bow left the balrog slayer to his ablutions. When Glorfindel had finished bathing and washing his hair, he dressed himself in a pair of deep green silk sleeping pants and a moss green velvet robe. Padding on bare feet into his outer sitting chamber he paused to savor the delicious smell of the food laid out on a small table in front of the cheerily burning fireplace. Ceredir was just placing a last bowl of fresh rolls there and he glanced up at him.  
  
“All is ready my lord.”  
  
“Thank you, I believe I could eat a oliphaunt after all the cold and soggy things we had out on patrol. Rain seemed to get into everything.”  
  
“Will you require anything else my lord?”  
  
“No Ceredir, when I have finished eating I am heading to bed. You need not bother with clearing up until in the morning.”  
  
The house elf nodded and made a last check as Glorfindel sat down in the oversized chair he loved.  
  
“Then I will say good night, my lord, may your rest be peaceful and pleasant.”  
  
Across the building in another wing, the elleth sighed. He was back, and all was well with her world. She sat before the small fire and returned to her needlework at peace for the first time since he had departed on his patrol. Finally rising she put the needlework aside and prepared herself for bed. Snuggling beneath the covers she smiled and whispered. “Good night my golden lion, may your dreams be pleasant.”  
  
Glorfindel stretched out on the oversized bed and settled back into the pillows hoping he could relax after all the recent nights sleeping on the ground. It seemed to welcome him, saying. “Good night, my golden lion, may your dreams be pleasant.” He smiled to himself. He rather liked the thought of himself as a great golden lion. Then he frowned. Where had that come from? He gave a momentary effort to pursue the thought but lost to his need for rest.  
  
The rumble of the falls and the brisk morning breeze slowly edged its way into his consciousness and he awoke refreshed. Stretching he quickly rose and dressed before heading out to join the other citizens of Imladris in the dining hall for breakfast. He was glad to see his lord Elrond already there along with Erestor and two other councillors. Grinning he quickly joined them and starting filling his plate as Elrond leaned back in his chair and studied the balrog slayer.  
  
“You look none the worst for wear, meldir nin.”  
  
Surprised at the comment, Glorfindel stopped a forkful of eggs midway enroute to his mouth and stared back at the elf lord. “I am in excellent health, meldir, and fully recovered from the strain of the trip. Was there some reason you expected me not to be?”  
  
“Only that Master Hebgobel seemed certain you were in dire need of sleep and refreshment last evening. I was considered preparing a special renewing tea for you until Erestor said you seemed fine although a bit road weary and tired.”  
  
Glorfindel continued eating while he considered his lord’s comments. “Your concern is appreciated Elrond, but unnecessary. I am not so foolish that I would neglect my health unwisely. Ceredir takes excellent care of me and seems to know when and what is needed. In fact, I intend to commend him to Hebgobel before the day is out. I wish to know how he seems to know when I am departing or returning often before I know myself. His foresight is amazing.”  
  
He looked around the table at his fellow diners. “Have any of you found his ability to be somewhat unsettling?”  
  
Elrond frowned at him and then at Erestor. “To the best of my knowledge I am not aware of any such gift, nor has he ever provided the kind of assistance for me you describe. He is an efficient and effective manager of all the housekeeping but Erestor would be better informed as to this. Erestor?”  
  
Erestor shook his head. “If he indeed has such a gift it would simplify arrangements for travel and such. But in all honesty he has never shown such within my experience.”  
  
“That is most strange, It bares following up on. Such knowledge of our movements could be dangerous in certain situations.” Glorfindel finished his tea and rose from the table.  
  
“Elrond, when will you have some time to meet with me and hear about the findings of my trip?”  
  
“After lunch would be best.” He grinned at his seneschal. “Perhaps you will also have solved the mystery of your good service.”  
  
“I will attend to that later. First I have to check on trainee and equipment status, and then I intend to spend a couple of hours on the practice field. I have spent too much time on horseback recently and my muscles need the exercise. I will meet with you after lunch.”  
  
“Do you wish me there also, meldir nin?” queried Erestor.  
  
The balrog slayer shook his head. “You are welcome if you wish to join us. There are only some minor problems that Elrond need to be aware of.”  
  
“If I am in the vicinity I will stop by.”  
  
“Until then meldir nin.”  
  
  
  
  
Elleth-female elf  
Meldir nin-my friend (male)  
Oliphaunt-elephant large animal used by the Haradrim as beasts of war  
Meldir-friend (male)  
  
Ceredir-doer, maker  
Hebgobel- from the (Sin) Heb to do, keep, keep hold of plus from the (Sin) gobal walled house or village, thus keep house or housekeeper


	2. Worries All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel realizes that for years he has been the only recipient of outstanding service when no one else in Imladris seems to be. Is there someone, possibly an enemy stalking his movements? What do they intend for our balrog slayer? And what does it mean for Imladris?

Glorfindel finished his meeting with Elrond and decided to return to the practice fields to experiment with some new sword moves he had observed on the tour he had just returned from. He left the Last Homely House through its main doors and paused at the top of the stairs leading to the central courtyard below. In the distance the plumes of mist rising from the upper falls had turned into shimmers of gold in the late afternoon sun. Breathing deeply of the clear crisp air he looked out across to the far side of the valley and sighed in contentment. It was good to be home.  
  
Behind in his private library Elrond frowned as he pondered what Glorfindel had shared with him regarding the many instances where the house elves had been prepared for his arrival or departure over the past several decades. Glorfindel had been angry with himself for not becoming aware of it sooner. But it had all been so subtlety done he had not even questioned it! It was clear that something or someone was watching Glorfindel closely, but it seemed more then that. It was foresight or someone linked in some mysterious way to the thoughts of the seneschal himself. While the results appeared to provide Glorfindel with comfort and ease, Elrond worried that the mysterious source was also gleaning deeper, more sensitive information regarding things such as the defences of Imladris or the strengths and weakness’ of its key members. Certainly as one of his most trusted associates, Glorfindel had that information and knowledge.  
  
What worried Elrond even more was that he had not sensed any unusual activity or intrusion of evil through the net of protection that he had long ago established around Imladris with the help of the power of Vilya. Was there something he had neglected to address? Had Sauron found some way to penetrate the barrier unnoticed? Was one of his own people unknowingly under the dark lord’s control and unconsciously doing his bidding? The more he considered the possibilities the more unsettled he became. Try as he may he could not arrive at a course of action. He would have to consult with Galadriel to see if she had any indication of something similar within the borders of Lothlorien. If not perhaps her mirror might show something. He sighed with frustration. He hated the thought of having to bring this to the attention of his counsel.  
  
High up on one of the terraces, the elleth leaned on the railing and laughed as the wind caught her dark tresses and blew them about her face. Her light blue skirts were wrapped against her slender form and she caught at them with her hands to keep them respectably in place. Finally pinning them between the railing and her legs she was able to capture her errant tresses with her freed hands and retie them with the ribbon that had come loose. Noticing a movement of a golden head below she watched the blond ellon move down the steps into the courtyard. As always she sent thoughts of well-being and love to the balrog slayer.  
  
She knew he had talked to Master Hebgobel earlier trying to discern how his coming and goings were known in advance. The elleth shook her head in amusement as both had become frustrated, Glorfindel sure that the other was stonewalling him and Master Hebgobel bewildered at the inferences the balrog slayer had thrown at him.  
  
“My Golden Lion, why can you not just accept unquestioningly as your due the easing of your way? It is little enough repayment for your service to our Lord Elrond and his people.  
  
She was going to have to be more careful in the future, she could not afford to be discovered. He would be embarrassed to know someone was so attuned to his needs and wants especially if it was an elleth. He had made it very clear all those centuries ago that he was not interested in a serious relationship with any elleth and she understood why having seen how he was pursued by hopeful mothers and females interested in him more as a trophy rather than for the proud warrior beneath the reputation. It was unfortunate that she had gotten caught in the crossfire of his final explosion that had successfully stopped their pursuits. Few ever tried now and those that did were quickly cut down to size. She knew he occasionally took an elleth into his bed but never more then once or twice. None were successful in tapping the tenderness buried deep within the skilled warrior. She had been tempted to more than once to try to be one of them but realized he would never have allowed it.  
  
She remembered her first meeting with him. Just after her family had arrived with some other refugees from the north, she had been playing with some of the other children while their parents had settled in. When two of the ellon had teased her and told her she was too young to play their games, she had run off crying and hidden herself in a small grove of trees. Glorfindel had finished a workout with several of the other warriors and heard her sobs as they left the practice field. Seeking the source he had found the gawky youngling and swept her up in his arms. As he comforted her she was overwhelmed with his tenderness and felt her young heart melting at his smile and deep blue eyes that seemed to see into her very soul. For several years after that he had always had a kind word or a hug for her as she followed after him.  
  
He taught her to ride and would put her up on Asfaloth before him as he rode about the main complex or to and from the training fields. She would often go to the stables and brush the great stallion down or feed him apples and carrots. He accepted her attention willingly and a bond grew between the elleth and the horse.  
  
As she neared her majority her parents increasingly became concerned over her attachment to the seneschal and warned she should not seek him out so much, that any dreams of a deeper relationship was not possible between them. She realized that their caution was wise when she noted Glorfindel was becoming uneasy and more reserve around her whenever she sought him out. Reluctantly she took care to see him less and began to watch her hero from afar. She would occasional run into him whenever she visited the stables to offer a treat to the stallion but she was always careful to keep such meetings light and unthreatening. She further masked her interest and affection for Glorfindel by attending festivals or other entertainment with groups of other ellyn and ellyth.  
  
It was several decades before she realized that she always seemed to know when he returned to Imladris or when he was due to depart. She would often position herself on the high terrace above the main house and watch as he left and returned on patrol or accompanying his lord or the lord’s young sons on various trips. Then she realized she seemed be able to sense when he needed or wanted something.  
  
It was purely by accident when one afternoon she sensed he was returning and was looking forward to a hot bath and tall glass of wine. She had smiled and thought to herself how nice it would be if Ceredir would have that all ready when the balrog slayer returned. She enjoyed pretending she was able to make things easier for him and there after would often make such ‘mental’ suggestions to Ceredir never expecting in her wildest dreams that he was receiving and acting upon them. She was shocked sometime later when she realized that he was actually doing so. She had stopped immediately and considered the possible implications of her discovery. She certainly had no desire to pry into Glorfindel’s thoughts or direct anyone’s actions unnaturally. She had only continued with such thoughts believing it was the natural desire to provide comfort for someone you cared for pretending or otherwise.  
  
But even more she was troubled by the link that was evolving into a stronger one way bonding from her to him. She had long ago recognized that her feelings for the seneschal had deepened into love and that there would be no happy resolution for her. She had decided to deal with it by watching from afar and allowing herself a few impossible dreams. She believed she was harming no one but herself and to her the pain was acceptable.  
  
As time went by she considered her options and what she should do with her newly found gift. She truly wanted to continue to provide such care, even in a small way, for him. She decided she would be more careful and let such ‘mental’ nudges appear to be natural thoughts of the house keeping staff. She was careful to restrict her ‘nudges to simple services for Glorfindel and nothing else. And until now it had worked. She was not aware of the concerns of Glorfindel or the consternation and worries she had caused for the Lord of Imladris.  
  
elleth-female elf  
ellyth-female elves  
ellyn-male elves


	3. A Helping Hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel realizes that for years he has been the only recipient of outstanding service when no one else in Imladris seems to be. Is there someone, possibly an enemy stalking his movements? What do they intend for our balrog slayer? And what does it mean for Imladris?

Elrond leaned against the railing and watched the antics of a pair of squirrels in the garden below his library. He smiled as one chattered at the other in exaggerated disdain and then with a flip of the tail, it disappeared into the nearby trees. There was the smell of damp earth floating on the evening breeze and the setting sun reflected a flaming glow over the cliff tops rising above the valley. Elrond frowned as he sensed an air of disquiet. Of pending danger.  
  
The increased sound of rushing water from the nearby river suddenly caught Elrond’s attention and he cast his mind out over the nearby countryside seeking to understand what it meant. He shook his head in concern. The rain that had dogged the footsteps of Glorfindel during his recent travels had finally filled the pools and basins in the upper hills and was now spilling over in a flood that would continue until the levels returned to normal. He frowned, knowing that there would be trouble for those villages located on the river further down stream. A team would have to be sent out with food and other supplies to provide succor to those who had been caught unawares. As he moved to his desk to start making a list of possible villages that would need help, he was wondering what supplies were available in the warehouses and who should head the relief effort. He hated to send out Glorfindel again so soon, but with Erestor still visiting in Mirkwood and his ionnath now in Lorien waiting to escort Arwen back, he remained the best available candidate. Over the course of the next hour he made some rough notes and called to the guard that stood outside the entrance to his private chambers. He was startled when Master Hebgobel entered instead.  
  
“My lord, I have the list of supplies that are available for the relief team. I have ordered the preparation of an initial amount that will be ready to go by horseback with the relief team tomorrow at earliest light. A second more complete package will be ready to go by late tomorrow afternoon. That is the soonest we can have the three wagons ready. Do you have any indication of which of the healers will accompany Lord Glorfindel in the initial group or with the later team on the wagons? They will have to decide which medicine and other supplies they will need.” Master Hebgobel placed the lists on Elrond’s desk and stood back awaiting his lord’s instructions.  
  
Elrond stared at him in consternation. “How did you know of this? I just now finished my thoughts on initial plans and have not even finalised them.”  
  
Master Hebgobel returned his look with total bewilderment. “But…but…did you not mind speak to me of an emergency, my lord, a flood that required immediate relief for our people further down river? I could swear I heard your voice. I assure you I would have never taken such actions if I had not.”  
  
Elrond shook his head. “No Master Hebgobel, I was but calling the sentry outside to send for both you and Lord Glorfindel when you entered.”  
  
“I am going mad, I must be.” Master Hebgobel collapsed into a nearby chair. “First there is this matter of Lord Glorfindel’s arrivals and departures and now I am hearing voices that do not exist.”  
  
Elrond studied his dazed face. “I do not believe so, meldir nin, there is something strange going on here and I intend to ferret it out. In the meantime, the tasks you have set in motion are most satisfactory. I have only to alert Glorfindel to his new errand.”  
  
“I know, Elrond.” Glorfindel entered as Elrond finished his comments to Hebgobel. “I received your message and have already begun to assemble the relief team.” He nodded to Hebgobel and sprawled in his favorite chair across from the desk. “You were very emphatic in the seriousness of the situation and the need for speed.”  
  
“Master Hebgobel has begun the necessary preparations and will have the initial relief supplies ready to go at first light. Can you and the others be ready?” Elrond asked quietly.  
  
“Yes, I will have twenty warriors ready. I believe we should add another five healers and assistants and be prepared to travel fast with only minimal emergency relief supplies. Speed may be our most important advantage. We can begin to immediately survey for damage along the river and establish centres for the use of the healers and survivors. People will need to be removed from any debris or rubble and will need treatment as quickly as possible. Once we have determined the scope of that and have it under control, we can help build temporary shelters or transport them back here. The wagons can follow up with the rest of the supplies. We should be able to determine by then if any additional aid is needed.”  
  
Elrond nodded, “It sounds like everything is being done that needs to be.”  
  
“My lord,” Hebgobel interrupted hesitantly. “Perhaps it would be best if someone else took over my duties. I cannot swear as to my continuing dependability. If I am hearing voices that lead me to take actions as I have just done, then the next time, it could be to the detriment of Imladris. I do not wish to cause that.”  
  
Elrond shook his head. “The things that have occurred so far have not harmed anyone. Indeed they have aided us. What ever is going on is more worrisome because we do not understand its cause. If it would ease your mind then by all means seek the healing hall and speak to Master Nestadren about your concerns. I do not, however, believe he will find anything.”  
  
“I will do so as soon as I have reviewed the progress of the relief preparations my lord.” Hebgobel rose and still wearing a deeply worried look departed.  
  
“Poor Hebgobel, he looks a bit distracted.” Glorfindel smiled after the departing elf.  
  
“He has had a rather unsettling experience, meldir nin. Apparently our mysterious friend has now been able to take my thoughts leaving me unawares and pass them to others. Master Hebgobel had already started with the relief preparations even before I had completed my initial planning. He thought he heard my instructions and began passing on the orders.”  
  
“This is serious, Elrond. While these actions appear to be relatively innocent, it is one thing to provide for one’s comfort, but quite another to cause others to take actions that may not be in our best interest.”  
  
Elrond nodded in agreement. “I do find it interesting, though, that all of these actions tend to be to aid others. I have certainly found no hint of malice in the intent when I searched.”  
  
Glorfindel pondered that for a while. “I wonder if any of the others have noticed such aid in the past. If you have the opportunity to speak with Erestor or your ionnath any time soon, why don’t you ask them?”  
  
“I will.” Elrond sighed. “I spoke to Galadriel and asked her. She has not noticed any unusual activity that fits this description. While she and I both have the same concerns, she admitted there did not appear to be any real danger involved.”  
  
“What has me worried is that it appears to be expanding in scope. Almost as if having finished practicing and perfecting its technique on me it now is ready for much larger things.” Glorfindel leaned forward and looked at Elrond intently.  
  
“Well we will have to deal with it later. The relief team must take priority now. There will be many who will need our aid.”  
  
Glorfindel nodded. “I will be ready to depart at first light.”  
  
There was deep worry floating across the mind of the elleth as she sat on the stone bench above the falls and watched the roiling waters dropping into the depths of the pool below. She had never been able to ‘read’ Lord Elrond before and she feared what the implications could mean. She had picked up on his unease over the mysterious activities taken for the benefit of the balrog slayer and his concerns about a possible enemy’s infiltrating unknowingly within the walls of Imladris. She knew she had been able to sense the thoughts of others more than she had ever done before and she had been frightened. She only knew there was danger and that others would need assistance. Her alert had gotten things underway faster then if she had waited for Lord Elrond to take the necessary action. She would have to rethink her actions and decide what she had to do. She could not continue to deal with this growing sensitivity without becoming just a little mad. She feared to leave for if someone else found out she could prove to be a danger to the safety of her lord and the Golden Lion.  
  
  
Ionnath-sons  
Meldir nin- my friend (male)  
Elleth-female elf


	4. The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel realizes that for years he has been the only recipient of outstanding service when no one else in Imladris seems to be. Is there someone, possibly an enemy stalking his movements? What do they intend for our balrog slayer? And what does it mean for Imladris?

Elrond paced up and down restlessly on the terrace outside the main library. It had been just over two days since Glorfindel had departed the valley and he was anxious for word of the progress of the relief group. His attempts to *sense * the aftermath had only confirmed the confusion and disjointed communications among survivors. He could gain no clear picture.  
  
The follow-up relief wagons had departed shortly after the balrog slayer and his warriors due to the efficiency of Master Hebgobel and should provide needed help should his people need the blankets and food to replace what ever they had lost. Finally he could wait no longer and cast his mind out seeking Glorfindel.  
  
*One moment my lord, I must finish dealing with this village elder. * Glorfindel responded briefly then responded back to his question.  
  
*Elrond, this is amazing, all the villages directly on the river have suffered total destruction, but there have been no injuries or loss of life. We have passed through five so far and every story is the same. Apparently all were in receipt of a warning from the Lord Of Imladris and told to seek higher ground away from the river. They did not have much time to save their stores of food and such but they were able to get everyone to higher ground before the water surged over the banks. Our supplies have been able to provide what immediate food and shelter was needed, but we will have to arrange more long-term help to get everyone settled more permanently before winter starts. We will continue our search and see what can be salvaged, but I suspect nearly everything has been lost. *  
  
*Strange, I sent no such message. Even more worrisome though, I should have. It never entered my mind! Our friend seems to be at work again.”  
  
*We will definitely have to deal with this, meldir nin. When I get back something must be done before our enemies discover such a weakness! *  
  
*I agree. It is not good that such orders are given and I have no knowledge or memory of them. We will do so when you return. But what help can we provide to the villagers now? *  
  
*There is the possibility we will need to transport several whole villages back to Imladris. There is nothing left and we cannot get them ready in time to face the coming winter here. At the very least I believe we should transport the hen and elders there immediately. That will relieve the strain on the remainder having to care for them in such strained conditions. Some villagers have already departed to stay with family or friends nearby but further away from the river so that has helped. But we will have to send additional supplies there so as not to drain their stores as well. With the able bodied remaining we should be able to start building limited shelters and complete any salvage of belongings worth saving. *  
  
*I will arrange for the additional transport and get Master Hebgobel busy on setting up quarters at once. If we are faced with a long-term resettlement, we will have to start making the necessary adjustments to arrangements here. *  
  
*I do not think it will be necessary to plan any longer than for just this next winter. Most are eager to start rebuilding and are already making plans to do so. They will not be eager to move to Imladris permanently but I think they will see the wisdom of do so for the short time the weather could be a danger. *  
  
*That will certainly give us more time to help them acquire the necessities to helpmset up housekeeping again. We should also look to see if there are more favorable and safer sites to re-establish the villages themselves. One or two always seem to be questionable to me. *  
  
*That could prove difficult; people tend to have deep attachment to their homes. *  
  
*I know, nonetheless, it will be worth exploring, especially if we can send our engineers along to help. They have not had anything to keep them busy for a while and they will welcome the challenges to stave off their boredom. *  
  
*I will start preparing the villagers for the move. *  
  
  
Elrond took care to erect strong shields around his mind and did some serious thinking over what had transpired next. Not long after his contact with Glorfindel, Master Hebgobel had arrived to inform him on the ongoing state of the relief effort. Without comment he heard about the progress of the new requirements for the temporary housing and transport of the villagers back to Imladris.  
  
“The wagons are already being loaded with additional food and clothing, my lord, and will be ready to depart at first light in the morning. With your permission I have raided the army stores of tents and their large cooking pots and added them as well. They will be returned as soon as a more stable settlement has rendered their need superfluous. The wagons will of course be able to bring back those survivors as Lord Glorfindel has suggested. We are preparing housing for them over in the barracks on the west side and I believe they will be ready for the first group by late tomorrow. It is close to the Healing Halls if such support is necessary and there is also space to set up some classrooms for the hen to help keep them occupied and out of mischief. A number of both ellyn and ellyth have volunteered to help the newcomers settle in. Do we know how many we should expect yet?”  
  
“No, but you should be aware that not all will be elf kind. There will be nearly an equal number of men and their families.”  
  
“I know, Lord Elrond. I have already contacted the local village elders and they have agreed to provide housing for some of the families when they arrive later. They have already started to increase their hunting so as to provide additional meat and are going through their granaries even now to provide what additional wheat and corn they can as needed. They have added several bolts of homespun and wool for blankets and clothing and there are a number of animal skins for new shoes and boots. ”  
  
“Please thank them for their support. We must be careful, though, to make sure their seed stock remains high enough for the crops next spring. We should be able to provide nearly everything we need from our own stores.”  
  
“I agree, but they were most insistent. I gather they consider it little enough repayment for the safety they have found here. They are most grateful for your protection over the years.”  
  
Elrond smiled. “They cost us little, and as the descendants of my brother I consider them more family than outsiders. We have a mutual enemy and it serves us both well to stand together.”  
  
Hebgobel nodded. “Have I forgotten anything My Lord? Is there anything else to be done?”  
  
Elrond shook his head, “You have covered everything I can think off right now. My thanks for such a prompt response.”  
  
“It is my pleasure to serve you and our people, my lord.” At that he sketched a slight bow of his head and retreated from the room.  
  
Elrond frowned. It had happened again. This was most worrisome!  
  
The elleth sat in mute horror as she realized the import of what she had just ‘heard’. Never in her worst nightmares had she anticipated this. Lord Elrond had not been aware of his sending the warning! How had she caused that? Had she somehow wiped it from his memory? Why was she now able to follow his contact with Glorfindel? This gift was proving to be a serious liability instead of the help she had envisioned for her lord and her Golden Lion. She would have to go to Lord Elrond and confess. She buried her face in her hands and wept. The only solution she could see was to sail immediately for the Undying Lands or seek her own death. She had to end this terrible danger for those she loved.  
  
*Elrond mell nin. * He felt the light touch of Galadriel’s mind brush across his tentatively.  
  
*My Lady, * he acknowledged with affection for his mother-in-law.  
  
*I sense the situation has become more troublesome. *  
  
*Yes. * He told her what had happened since their last communication.  
  
She was silent for a moment and then continued thoughtfully. *I have searched through things here again and have not found anything that would lead me to believe that it has occurred here. However, after careful thought, I believe there may be a simple but unusual answer to what is going on there. *  
  
*I would be relieved to know the answer. Is it something that is a danger to Imladris? *  
  
*If I am right the answer is no. I believe you have a Watcher. *  
  
Elrond frowned in puzzlement. *What is a Watcher? *  
  
*They are rare but do occur from time to time. It is one who wishes to protect and serve those he /she loves. It can be as simple as providing for the comfort of the loved one through a personally performed task much like a wife/husband for one another, a parent for a child or a child for a parent. Or become much more complicated to cover all of a specific group. *  
  
*Such care is not unheard of within a family but I have never heard the word “Watcher” applied to the accomplishment such tasks or knowledge of such an elf with the kind of power this one has shown. *  
  
*If you indeed have a Watcher such increase of skill and power may be tied to frustration arising from a refusal from the loved one to acknowledge or accept the offered love or fear by the one who offers the love knowing it will not be accepted. *  
  
*That certainly would fit the initial situation with Glorfindel, but why does it now spread to me, and the rest here? *  
  
He sensed Galadriel’s amusement. *Elrond mell nin, Glorfindel’s affection for you and the rest of Imladris is well known. If the focus is Glorfindel and he has rejected the affection of the Watcher, is it not natural he/she would expand this desire to protect him to those he loves as well hoping to change his mind? *  
  
*If that is the reality of this, then what can we expect to happen next and is there any way to stop it? *  
  
*In many cases the Watcher may not even be aware of their power or its impact. When they realize what has occurred, they may be terrified, angry, or even desperate to cope without discovery. Depending on the seriousness of the impact they may go mad or seek to take their own life. *  
  
*Is there no way to stop this? *  
  
*Perhaps, but you must first discover the identity of the Watcher before you can do anything. *  
  
*Then I had best seek the Watcher out at once! Namarie My Lady. *  
  
*Namarie, Elrond. *  
  
  
Meldir nin-my friend  
Hen-children  
Ellyn-male elves  
Ellyth-female elves  
Mell nin-my dear  
Namarie-goodbye


	5. Confession Is Good For The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel realizes that for years he has been the only recipient of outstanding service when no one else in Imladris seems to be. Is there someone, possibly an enemy stalking his movements? What do they intend for our balrog slayer? And what does it mean for Imladris?

The elleth stood at the window staring blindly out at the mists rising from the upper falls. She usually appreciated the beauty of the many subtle colored rainbows that played hide and seek there as the sun traveled across the sky. This day her mind was too filled with anguish and grief over what damage and discord her gift apparently had caused those she loved. Merentiri brushed a tear from her cheek and chewed on her lower lip. How could good intentions go so wrong?  
  
She had made her final decision after long and careful deliberations. She could not cause her parents grief the taking of her own life would create so she would depart for the Undying Lands. That is, if Lord Elrond would allow her to do so after she confessed to him she was the Watcher. She knew that a small group of elves was leaving in the next two weeks and if he agreed, she would face whatever punishment he decreed and depart with them. Her thoughts were interrupted when the sounds of the arrival of several wagons filtered up to her room. She sensed the return of her Golden Lion and smiled sadly. She had truly pronounced her own worst punishment on herself. She would no longer be able to gaze upon that beloved figure; nor give him that extra consideration for his comfort.  
  
Glorfindel swung down from Asfaloth and turned to face the tall figure of his lord.  
  
“Any news from Galadriel, Elrond?”  
  
“Yes, meldir nin. Unfortunately we will have to wait to discuss it further. We have scheduled a welcome for our visitors this evening in the Hall of Fire and I am reluctant to discuss this with so many newcomers in the main house. Come to my private chambers tomorrow and I will share her thoughts then.”  
  
Glorfindel nodded and headed towards his own chambers curious to see if he would find all ready for him. He was not disappointed.  
Ceredir turned from his supervision of the two house elves who were just finishing preparing the large bathing tub. The scent of oils of sandalwood and musk floated on the moist hot air. Glorfindel frowned. It was not a scent he had used for many years, nay centuries. What had prompted the change from his usual one?  
  
At the balrog slayer’s frown, Ceredir hesitated. “My lord?” He questioned carefully, “Do you not wish to bath and rest before this evening’s celebration?”  
  
“Yes, but these are not my usual choices.” He gestured toward the bottles now setting next to the tub on the floor.  
  
“I found them sitting here on the chest my lord. I thought you had left them out to be used upon your return. I will have the water changed at once and use the old ones.”  
  
Glorfindel shook his head. “No, that will not be necessary, I used these many centuries ago, and I was only surprised to see them again.”  
  
Ceredir nodded and shepherded the house elves from the room. “My lord, I have ordered some fruit and sweet cakes along with a light wine to be served shortly. Have you given a thought as to what you will wear this evening?”  
  
“No, you know my favorites, select something appropriate but not too distracting. I have no wish to be obvious.”  
  
Ceredir smiled to himself. That was an impossibility. The balrog slayer stood out among his peers like a peacock among the pigeons. He shined with the glory of the chosen of the Valar. Ceredir crossed to the chest that held Glorfindel’s clothes and studied its contents after opening it. His hands moved unbidden selecting a tunic of dark cobalt blue with narrow gold banding, a pair of black leggings, an over robe of cobalt blue velvet and simple dress half boots in matching suede. It was quiet and simple reflecting the seneschal’s taste and one of his favorite outfits. Laying them out on the bed he quietly left the chamber.  
  
Merentiri was surprised and pleased at the announcement of the welcome celebration planned for later that evening. She would have one last chance to be near him even if only across the room or from the shadows. Feeling very foolish she bathed with care and selected a gown of cobalt silk, hoping that if he did indeed notice her, he would approve. Her hair of deep gold was her only ornament and she wore it loose about her shoulders and back.  
  
She sighed knowing how deeply upset and hurt her parents were going to be and she hoped Lord Erestor and her father would return soon. She so wanted the chance to say goodbye before she left for the Undying Lands. Perhaps Lord Elrond would take pity on her and allow her to depart quietly so as to not shame her parents. Surely he would understand that they were not to blame for her crimes? Her father had finally risen to the position of personal aid to Lord Erestor and often accompanied him on various diplomatic missions. More recently he had undertaken such trips on his own and was becoming a most trusted assistant to both Lord Elrond and Erestor.  
  
Later that evening the welcome celebration was in full swing when at last Glorfindel entered the bustling Hall of Fire. He wove his way across the room through the crowds towards the Lord of Imladris who stood talking to the Lady Hareth, wife of one of Erestor’s aides, and her daughter Merentiri.  
  
Merentiri stood there shaking in her slippers. She had been struggling to keep her distress under control while they were standing with Lord Elrond and then Lord Glorfindel had appeared! Suddenly a great calm settled over her. They would know soon enough what she had become. Until then she would enjoy what little time remained until she faced her lord with her confession.  
  
Glorfindel smiled affectionately at the elleth who smiled back and gracefully dropped into a curtsey. He sketched a bow towards the peredhil and the ladies. He noted with approval how much Meren had matured over the years. He remembered the penneth he had come to know shortly after her arrival. At first she had followed him about and showered him with her childish affection. Later he suspected she had developed a crush on him and he was much relieved when she had outgrown it. He would have truly hated to be forceful in distancing himself from her.  
  
“Mae Govannen, my lord.” Hareth addressed Glorfindel as she too curtsied.  
  
“Mae Govannen, my lady. Your presence is most welcome this evening. I had feared you would not wish to attend without Lord Cylithurin”  
  
“It was I who wished to attend my lord, and persuaded my mother to do so.” The soft voice of Merentiri added.  
  
Glorfindel found himself looking into a pair of deep sapphire blue eyes and suddenly wanting to know what lay behind them. He sensed no danger as he usually did when women sought his attention. He grinned at her. “Would you honor me with a dance later Meren?”  
  
She smiled up at him surprised and somewhat uncertain, “I would be honored my lord.”  
  
He nodded. “Until then.”  
  
Elrond noted with some interest the interchange between his seneschal and the penneth beside him. He remembered the affection with which she held Glorfindel when she had been but a youngling and had shared his relief when she had appeared to outgrow it. But then had she? Over the centuries, Glorfindel had made his lack of interest in a permanent relationship well known. She had proven as intelligent and capable as her father in many ways and certainly would have known that any hopes she may have allowed herself in that direction would come to naught.  
  
He frowned as he considered the matter further. She had never pursued Glorfindel and had, in fact, seemed content to treat him as an older brother. While she maintained friendships with the other ellyn she had never shown a preference. Did she secretly pine for the balrog slayer and settle for watching from afar? No, he dismissed, such was highly improbable.  
  
Meren danced with a number of ellyn and was beginning to think Glorfindel had forgotten about her and his offer. He had spent a part of the evening moving from group-to-group exchanging pleasantries and finally disappearing into the gardens. She sighed in disappointment then he was standing in front of her.  
  
Bowing gallantly over her hand, he chuckled, “May I have this dance penneth?”  
  
She swallowed hard and managed to smile somewhat crookedly in response. “I would be most happy my lord.”  
  
With that he swung her out among the other dancers and holding her close moved with grace and ease through the complicated rhythms of the music. It was fast paced and soon had her laughing and gasping for breath. Glorfindel grinned down at her flushed face then danced out through the open doors onto the terrace. Whirling to a stop he continued to hold her as she threw her head back and looked up at him smiling clutching his arms to steady her self.  
  
For the first time in a long while Glorfindel found himself becoming aroused with a desirable elleth in his arms and wanting something more then just a casual coupling for sexual release. Her eyes darken in response as she too sensed his desire. He lowered his head and took her lips in a gentle kiss even as his hands slid down and sought the gentle swell of her hips pulling her close against the cradle of his thighs. Her own hands slowly moved up to encircle his neck and she stretched up on tiptoes to meet his kiss eagerly. He deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue into the honeyed sweetness of her mouth and duelling with hers. Aware of where they were, he reluctantly pulled back leaving her dazed momentarily and gently stroked his knuckles against her cheek.  
  
He smiled down at her ruefully. “I guess I will have to stop thinking of you as a penneth, Meren, You have definitely grown up.”  
  
For a long moment she returned his gaze silently. “I am glad that has been settled to your satisfaction, my lord.” She reached up and tucked an errant fall of golden hair behind his ear. “And,” she continued softly, “you have settled a question I have long had. I thank you.” She reached up and kissed his lips then smiled, turned away and re entered the Hall of Fire.  
  
Elleth-female elf  
Meldir nin-male elf friend  
Penneth-young one  
Mae Govannen- well met, a greeting  
Ellyn-male elves  
  
Merentiri- meren-joyous (S) plus tiri-watcher (S) =joyous watcher  
Cyllthurin – Cyll-Bearer (S) plus Thurin- secrets (S)= bearer of secrets


	6. Collision Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel realizes that for years he has been the only recipient of outstanding service when no one else in Imladris seems to be. Is there someone, possibly an enemy stalking his movements? What do they intend for our balrog slayer? And what does it mean for Imladris?

In the first thread of dawn Meren slipped carefully from the bed and stood looking down at the slumbering Glorfindel. She wanted nothing more then to climb back in, awaken him with a kiss, and once more loose herself in the wondrous dream of his lovemaking. She had no allusions that to him it was any more than a pleasurable joining. To her it was a memory that would warm her in all the lonely years ahead. She jumped when he turned over on his back and snored softly. Smiling tenderly at this very male peculiarity, she collected her clothes silently and entered the outer sitting room dressing quietly.  
  
She crossed to the door that led to the outer hall and paused. Meren had never been to his chambers and she was curious to see how he had personalized them. Over near the fireplace hung a banner bearing a golden flower the sign of his house. A large painting of an ancient city graced the wall and she suspected it was Gondolin. She shook her head in wonder. She had a difficult time accepting he had fought and died all those millennia ago and returned from the Halls of Mandos. He was one of the most vibrant living beings she had ever known.  
  
A number of books and scrolls were scattered about the room on tables and a grey woollen cloak lay where it had been tossed casually across a divan near the door to the outer hall. There were several swords and spears hanging on the walls and one or two shields as well. The furniture was sparse but comfortable. A long divan was piled high with colorful cushions and they still bore the imprint of a body. His body, she thought and sighed. Across from it was a large well-worn overstuffed chair and she had no trouble picturing him lounging comfortably in it as he read or simply relaxed. A long narrow table was off to one side and a chair was askew as if someone had pushed away and left it. Several furs were scattered about on the floor. It was the home of a very male warrior.  
  
Reluctantly she turned back to the door and listened for any activity. She did not want anyone to see her stealing out of Glorfindel’s chambers. It was not that she cared who knew they had spent the night together but considering what she was about to do, she felt it was important to keep a distance so that there would be little ill reflected on him. Meren let a most unladylike curse softly pass her lips as she heard the voices of house elves already preparing to start the new day. She would have to depart by the terrace and risk a more obvious sighting by anyone who was an early riser.  
  
As she crossed to the doors leading to the terrace she paused by the pillow-strewn divan and touched the pillow that held the imprint of a head. Caught on the embroidered pattern was a long golden hair. Without thinking she picked up the pillow and buried her face in it and savored the clean woodsy scent that was Glorfindel. Hugging it to her chest she move swiftly through the doors and down the stairs into the edge of the surrounding gardens. Giving a quick look around she entered the opposite wing and boldly strode down the hall. If she met anyone now they would think nothing about it, as she was up often and about that early.  
  
Glorfindel stirred and yawned before reaching for Meren, only to find he was alone in the bed. Frowning he sat up and looked about. She was definitely gone. Now why would she have left without waking him? He had planned a leisurely morning of lovemaking, followed by a shared bath and breakfast and then more lovemaking. He wanted to explore this new experience with her and consider where it might lead. He was surprised at how responsive she had been and even more surprised at his response in return. When he had claimed her, the feel of her hot moist sheath around his shaft had caused him intense pleasure and her soft cries had nearly driven him mad as he sought to bury himself as deep as he could within her warmth. His touch had easily set her aflame and rocked them both with several mutually reached explosive climaxes.  
  
He grinned as he remembered her unexpected move to take control and how she had fearlessly explored his body. By the Valar, her hands and mouth had truly been wicked! And her fingers had sought places over and within his body few had dared ever to seek. Yes, she had ridden him near to exhaustion and he had not been unhappy to yield control for a while. It had proven most pleasurable.  
  
Glorfindel shuddered as the memory of her fingers and tongue stroking and penetrating his most sensitive parts suddenly made his arousal painfully hard and aching to impale him self again within her sweet body. His hand moved to his shaft and with a groan, he began a slow deliberate stroke as he sought to relieve his growing discomfort. He was soon lost in the fog of sensual pleasure as he relived some of the more intense moments of the night before. His pelvis jerked against the pull of his fingers as they increased their speed and he felt his balls growing hot and tight as they readied themselves to release their life fluids. His breath became more ragged and uneven as he neared his climax. Clenching his teeth he pushed his head and feet back into the bed as his body bucked in release sending a cascade of silver semen across his stomach and chest. Gasping he fell back, struggling to slow his rugged breathing and regain control of his shuddering body.  
  
He lay there mildly shocked. He could not remember how long it had been since he had resorted to such an elfling trick to handle his sexual needs.  
It certainly had never happened after a night of such unending pleasure. Already he was growing hard again thinking of it. His train of thought was interrupted as Ceredir knocked on the outer door.  
  
“My lord? I have your breakfast here. Lord Erestor has returned from Mirkwood and Lord Elrond asks that you join him for lunch in his private library.”  
  
Glorfindel frowned at the interruption then rose and entered the bathing chamber. As he closed the door, he called for the house elf to enter.  
Ceredir placed the breakfast tray on the table and entered the bedchamber. He grinned at the sight of the disheveled bedclothes and the smell of sex hanging on the air. Lord Glorfindel had company the night before and he wondered who the lucky elleth had been. He began straightening up the room removing the bed linen and opening the windows and doors to the terrace. Glorfindel exited the bathing chamber tying the belt of a deep blue silk robe.  
  
“Ceredir, I would like to bath before I do anything else. Can you send for some hot water?”  
  
“Already done, my lord.”  
  
“Ah, that magic anticipation of yours?”  
  
“I wish it were so, my lord, but I knew you would want to be at your best. We have noted the friendly manner in which Lord Erestor and you always seem to be attempting to outdo the other in your attire and I am afraid we house elves have accepted that challenge ourselves. It would never do to allow either of you to appear before Lord Elrond at less then your best. Why that would be an insult to our care!”  
  
Glorfindel looked at the house elf in surprise then chuckled at the outraged expression on the house elf’s face. “So you take our care that seriously?”  
  
“Of course, my lord,” Ceredir smiled back and bowed. He continued smoothly. “If I may be so bold, may I provide any assistance to your companion?”  
  
Glorfindel shook his head, “She has already departed. If anything was left behind, return it to me and I will see that it is returned.”  
  
“Of course my lord, you may rely on my discretion.”  
  
Meren made it to her chamber without running into anyone. She closed the door and sagged against it in relief. After a quick bath and change of clothes she hurried down to the main corridor and paused at the stairs that led to Lord Elrond’s private rooms. She was relieved when she saw Lindir carrying a breakfast tray for Elrond.  
  
“Good morning Meren,” he said cheerfully. “That was quite a party last evening. I noticed even Glorfindel was out on the floor dancing. It has been quite sometime since he has done that.”  
  
“Lindir, I need to speak to Lord Elrond. Could you ask him if he would spare me a few minutes?”  
  
Lindir frowned, “I am sure he will have time later this week. Lord Erestor returned from Mirkwood this morning so I suspect he will be very busy for a while.”  
  
“Lindir, this is very important. I must talk with him in private. Please tell him it’s about the watcher,” she pleaded.  
  
He nodded, “Very well, I will tell him. Will you wait here for an answer?”  
  
“Yes, and hannon le, Lindir. I am most grateful.”  
  
He nodded again and climbed the stairs. It was about ten minutes later when Lindir returned and gazed at her wide-eyed. “I don’t know what this is all about, but Lord Elrond was most unnerved and told me to cancel his late morning appointments. He will see you at ten o’clock in his private chambers.”  
  
“Hannon le, I will be there.” She turned and fled down the corridor towards her chambers. Now she had to tell her naneth of her transgressions. That was going to be the most difficult thing she had ever done. She found her in their sitting room drinking a cup of the sweet tea she favored.  
  
Hareth smiled at her, “You are up and about early, Meren.” She hesitated at the grim look on Meren’s face. “What has happened? What is wrong?”  
  
“Naneth, I have something to tell you, something you will not like. I had hoped to wait until ada had returned but something has happened that makes it necessary that I tell you now before I meet with Lord Elrond shortly.”  
  
“Lord Elrond? Oh sell nin what have you done?”  
  
Elleth-female elf  
Hannon le-thank you  
Sell nin-my daughter


	7. The Inner Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel realizes that for years he has been the only recipient of outstanding service when no one else in Imladris seems to be. Is there someone, possibly an enemy stalking his movements? What do they intend for our balrog slayer? And what does it mean for Imladris?

Glorfindel stared after her puzzled by her actions. He followed after her to seek an explanation but paused instead just inside the door and watched as she slowly made her way through the throng refusing several invitations to dance in the process. She joined her mother and stood talking to one of the other elleth for some time. Once or twice she looked up scanning the room and when their eyes met, she smiled at him and nodded casually.  
  
She did not outwardly show the turmoil her emotions were in. He had kissed her and she had felt the proof of his desire. Now his eyes would not leave her. She wanted to dance for joy, but dare not. She fought hard to maintain the usual distant but friendly affection for an old friend and not fuel any concerns he might have. Finally nearly reaching the end of her control, she maneuvered her mother into saying their farewells and departing the gathering.  
  
Her mother studied her as they traversed the halls of the main house and crossed an open courtyard to the upper wings where their rooms were situated. At last she stopped and gently wrapped an arm around her daughter’s shoulders and hugged her close.  
  
“I was right, you are trembling. You still love him or that dance would not have affected you so.”  
  
“Yes, naneth, I fear it is so and, no, I do not expect anything more to come of it. In fact, if anything, it brought home most completely that I must do something to remove myself from his presence.”  
  
“Meren?” her mother looked worriedly at her. “Please do not do anything precipitously I beg of you.”  
  
“I will do nothing without discussing it with you and ada first if at all possible, I promise.”  
  
“Very well. But please consider your actions carefully.”  
  
Meren looked at her mother affectionately and longed to tell her of the problems her gift had caused. She could only hope that Lord Elrond would understand and deal with her privately then let her depart quietly for the Undying Lands without dragging her parents into the mess. When they reached their chambers she bid her mother good night and sought the sanctuary of her own.  
  
Closing the door she leaned against it and allowed herself to relive the evening. He had kissed her! He desired her even if it was reluctantly. She could not stop herself from wanting to shout it from the rooftops and danced madly about the room and out onto the terrace outside her bedchamber. She knew it would be a long sleepless night and feared she would wake her mother with her restlessness. Removing her dress, she changed to a tunic and leggings and put on a pair of soft short boots. Wrapping a short cloak about her shoulders, she let herself quietly out into the hall and swiftly found her way into the lower gardens near the river. Here she should be safe from prying eyes that would surely think her quite mad. She paced up and down hoping to wear off some of her restlessness. The sound of music from the house spilled out into the night and she found herself moving in time to it.  
  
From the shadows Glorfindel watched her. He had followed her mother and her from the Hall of Fire to their rooms and had for some reason waited. When Meren had emerged a short time later, he again trailed after her. Now he waited once more not sure why. She moved through the slow tempo swaying with a grace he longed to mirror on her with his own body. When the music sped up she laughed and followed along echoing the passion it evoked. He quietly moved into her path and as she turned about she stopped suddenly facing him.  
  
For a long breathless moment they remained locked in the other’s glance.  
  
“Meren.” he said simply and held out a hand.  
  
“Yes, my lord,” she whispered and placed hers in his. She was lost!  
  
He pulled her into his arms and this time it was not a tender kiss. It was claiming, demanding, conquering. She melted against him and surrendered. He plundered her mouth and pushed aside her cloak seeking the tender skin below of her throat and ears. She responded blindly grasping fists full of his hair and pulling his hot mouth back to hers mewling in anguish when he would not co-operate. Shaking his head he laughed softly. “Easy, my little cat, we will not stop just yet. I think however we shall seek a more private place.”  
  
With that Glorfindel lifted her in his arms and carried her up the path to the stairs that led to his outer terrace, then into his bedchamber. Meren could only cling to him during the transport to his chamber, her mind a confused whirl. She could not believe he had followed her. Never in her wildest imaginings could she ever have supposed she would be chosen to share a night as his lover. She struggled to remember what she had heard about his earlier experiences and could not remember a single one shared in his own rooms in his own bed. She had a momentary panic. What if this was not the result of his own desires but those she may have imposed on him? She buried her face in his neck and stopped thinking. If that were true he would despise her later but by the Valar she could not ignore this opportunity. She would follow wherever it led.  
  
Setting her down, he held her shoulders and studied her face. She stared back at him unsteadily but nodded decisively. With a heavy sigh of relief he again drew her into his embrace and tenderly kissed her face, working his way from one ear across to the other, then her eyes nipping gently at her nose and chuckling when she wrinkled it in response. All was silent for a while as he re-launched his attack on her mouth and his hands became busy seeking the delights her tunic hid from his sight.  
  
In frustration she grabbed his hands and thrust him back. Quickly divesting her self from the cloak she unlaced her tunic and pulled it over her head throwing both to the floor. Glancing up she watched his eyes darken as they travel from her face to the twin globes now free from the confines of her tunic. He reached for her but she shook her head and retreated. “You too must remove your clothes, my lord.”  
  
Without taking his eyes off of her he shrugged off his outer robe and unfastened the bindings of his tunic. Meren sighed with pleasure as the planes of his chest emerged from the tunic and reaching across she pushed the soft velvet from his body. Her eager fingers traced fiery paths across his golden skin and his muscles jerked wherever they felt her touch. When she rained kisses across each pectoral and caught his nipples between her teeth, nipping and sucking gently at first one then the other, he growled impatiently and lifting her once more in his arms carried her to his bed.  
  
After laying her there he slowly removed her leggings and boots gently caressing and kissing each newly revealed place. She shuddered and twisted under the touch of his mouth and tongue crying with delight when he parted her legs and sought her feminine bud. He laved it tenderly stroking it with first his tongue then sweetly torturing her with little butterfly kisses and was rewarded with the flood of her sweet juices. Just when she thought she would die of the gathering tendrils of pleasure, he stood, toed his own boots off, and undid the laces to his leggings pushing them down over his powerful muscular thighs. Before rejoining her he paused resting his hands on his hip and let his gaze take pleasure in her beauty spread before him.  
  
In turn she swallowed hard as she viewed the perfection of his masculinity. Glorfindel was the most beautiful elf she was sure that had ever graced either Middle Earth or Aman itself. There was a glow that suffused his skin and his eyes reflected the mysteries of the Valar themselves. His hair tumbled about his shoulders in a wealth of golden silk and where it lay free of his warrior braids it reached to below his waist. His build reflected the muscles of a warrior honed for centuries by the use of the sword and bow and continued practice to maintain those skills. His desire for her was very evident and she lifted her arms to welcome him.  
  
He moved to the bed and lay down beside her. Once more drawing her to him, Glorfindel sought the sweet valley between her soft breasts and nuzzled the flesh of each in turn. At her sigh of pleasure he smiled and suckled her coral nipples both teasing and torturing them at the same time. Thrusting her head back into the pillows she buried her hands in his hair and held his face against her breasts urging his hot mouth to continue the plundering. Even as his lips continued their attention on her breasts his long fingers teased their way back through her soft curls and found the hidden treasure. He slid first one finger, then a second deep into her heat and wetness. Her hips moved in anguished rhythm to the dance his fingers had started. His slow movements frustrated her and she thrust against his fingers demanding more.  
  
“Easy my kitten, the wait will make it all the sweeter.”  
  
He smiled as she continued to twist and turn in her rising passion and when he knew she could take no more he rolled above her and settled himself between the cradle of her thighs. Positioning himself he entered her slowly allowing her to adjust to the invasion of his shaft. When he was fully sheathed within her he claimed her mouth once more and kissing her began a slow but insistent thrusting.  
  
Meren locked her legs around his powerful thighs and matched each of them just as insistently. Her eager response quickly unleashed his own tightly controlled hunger. His heart rate increased sending a thundering river charging through his body. As he felt the heat and damp of her channel pulsing around his engorged shaft he finally allowed himself to seek his own completion. With his head thrown back, his face a frozen mask and lips pulled into a cat like snarl not unlike the great one she had named him, his hips increased their speed and strength pounding her until they both were shuddering with the intensity.  
  
Glorfindel’s breath became a hard rasp paired with the sobbing sounds of her passion. With a feral howl he climaxed. Her legs remained locked about his thighs as she held him captive within her. Her pelvic thrusts and undulating movements against his loins re-ignited his need and he began anew his rhythmic thrusting. With his hands once more grasping her hands above her head he growled and once more captured her mouth, swallowed her cries and climaxed deep into her core his hips bucking slowly several times as his body finally relaxed against the softness of hers.  
  
Elleth-female elf  
Naneth-mother  
Ada-father


	8. A Meeting and A Consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel realizes that for years he has been the only recipient of outstanding service when no one else in Imladris seems to be. Is there someone, possibly an enemy stalking his movements? What do they intend for our balrog slayer? And what does it mean for Imladris?

Elrond frowned as he studied the slender figure of Meren standing in front of his desk, her head and shoulders bowed in wretchedness. It was clear she was expecting the direst punishment he could decree. He had been startled when Lindir had relayed her request to speak with him and when he understood it was about the Watcher, he had agreed at once. He was not, however, prepared for her confession.  
  
“Why have you come forward now penneth?” He asked quietly, Why not earlier?”  
  
“I did not realize how much change in my ‘gift’ had occurred. When I did understand I knew that I had to confess at once what I had been doing. I decided to do so after everyone was done dealing with the relief effort since I did not want to cause confusion or distract anyone until all that had been completed.”  
  
Meren lifted pleading hands towards him. “Lord Elrond, please believe me when I tell you, I never meant to cause these problems. All I ever wanted to do was to ease in some small way Lord Glorfindel’s life. I never ever intended to complicate it.”  
  
She continued confusion on her face, “I do not understand why all this had happened. No one in my family has ever received such a ‘gift.’ Although considering what has happened, one might question whether or not it is a gift.”  
  
Elrond sat quietly as she twisted her hands in nervousness. “Sit down Meren,” he gestured towards a nearby chair. “Tell me how and when you first realized you were able to sense Glorfindel’s comings and goings.”  
  
Reluctantly she sank into the chair and gripped the carved arms with taut fingers. Raising her tense face she looked into his eyes surprised to find a sympathetic twinkle reflected there.  
  
“You know of Lord Glorfindel’s abhorrence to any suggestion of a permanent relationship with ellyn,” she started slowly. Elrond nodded encouragingly. “I well understood early on that while he may regard me with some affection he would never allow himself to return my depths of feelings for him. It seemed the only way I could cope was to put some distance between us and watch him from afar. I allowed myself to pretended to take care of him imagining myself sending the house elves to perform those duties I could not.”  
  
“Several decades ago I realized I could predict when he was leaving or returning to Imladris and would wait upon the high terrace above our chambers to see him. That way I could see him and not intrude upon his personal life. I could wish him safe journey or welcome him home then I would ‘offer’ a hot bath or a welcoming glass of wine to him. It seemed a harmless thing to do. I could allow myself to care and no one would be the wiser or bothered by my foolishness.”  
  
“It would appear to be a harmless daydream, but understandable. When did it all change?” the elf lord asked.  
  
Meren pondered her answer then replied. “I am not exactly sure, my lord, but I became aware quite by accident that the house elves were often present to assist him without receiving any advanced warning from anyone. At first I thought it was coincidence or merely acute awareness by them but I decided to test it and ‘sent’ a few discrete suggestions that were unusual but not unreasonable. I was horrified when they actually occurred and that I appeared to be able to direct the actions of others in such a way. It truly worried me about the possible consequences of such actions and so I stopped.”  
  
“Yet you began again.”  
  
“Yes, after much soul searching, I found myself still continuing to want to do things for Lord Glorfindel. I decided I could do so if it were handled in such a way that any instructions were originated by Master Hebgobel I could solve the dilemma. I restricted my efforts to merely mentally ‘nudging’ to alert him that Lord Glorfindel was going to depart or arrive. To keep it from being obvious, I was able to include others from time to time but it was not always easy to understand which others I would be able to add. Master Hebgobel’s natural sense of duty and understanding of the usual routines of his fellow dwellers took care of the rest. That he never noticed he often anticipated Glorfindel’s desires did not bother me. He enjoyed a much appreciated opinion and goodwill from others and I was able to have the satisfaction of adding to Lord Glorfindel’s comfort.”  
  
“Were you aware of the unease that recently arose between Glorfindel and Hebgobel as a result of your interference?”  
  
She shuddered at the implied accusation. “No, my lord, at least not until just before the flood threat when I suddenly realized I was hearing your worries about what was happening. That was when I became aware of all of the concerns and the possibility of an enemy using me for his own ends. I have thought long and hard about how to resolve this and the only way I know will be for me to depart for the Undying Lands as soon as possible. There is a group leaving next week. I know you will need to address my foolishness before that and I will gladly accept any punishment you wish to assign. I ask only that you have compassion on my parents and not blame them, they had no knowledge or part in any of this.”  
  
Elrond watched her over steepled fingers that hide a sad smile. He knew that granting her permission to depart was the worst punishment he could pronounce. To be separated from the one you loved was nearly unbearable. He could feel her pain and recognized the depth of her proffered sacrifice. Had not he been faced with the same when Celebrian departed and he had no other choice?  
  
“Meren, I must consider this before I can decide what must be done. Say nothing to anyone just yet. It would also be best if you can resist using your ‘gift.’ I will inform you when I have arrived at a decision.”  
  
Meren stood and nodded her head. “I understand my lord.” She hesitated. “There is just one more thing…”  
  
He lifted an eyebrow in question.  
  
“Last night after the celebration Lord Glorfindel and I spent the night together….in his chambers. I fear that the knowledge I was soon going to be separated from him may have caused me to unduly influence his actions through my desire to be his chosen companion if even only for that one time. I know he must be told about that possibility and I admit I am terrified to face him. If you have any advice, I would be most grateful for it. He will be very angry and loath me; knowing I had such power over him.” She lowered her head and waited for his answer.  
  
Shocked Elrond settled back in his chair with a jerk. Glorfindel had invited her to spend the night with him in his room? He knew how careful the balrog slayer was in letting anyone into the very private part of his world. He never allowed his occasional dalliances with the ellyth occur there. Had Meren really been able to direct Glorfindel’s action? He studied the elleth through narrowed eyes. No, she may consider it a serious possibility but he could not believe that it was possible that the seneschal was so weak. He knew him too well. It was far more likely that the golden haired elf had an unacknowledged affection for her since he had taken her under his wing all those years ago. Why he had now acted on any attraction remained unexplainable.  
  
“Meren, as I said, I must consider this before I can decide what must be done. I will inform you when I have arrived at a decision.”  
  
“As you say, my lord, I will await your judgment.” She turned and with misery written on every part of her body, she silently left him deep in thought.  
  
For some time he sat there considering the situation. Finally he rose and strode to the balcony overlooking his garden.  
  
*Galadriel? I have need of your counsel. *  
  
There was a pause. *Elrond mell nin, you have found your Walker? *  
  
*Yes, it is the elleth Merentiri. She has remained fond of Glorfindel ever since he became her champion when she was a hin. She just left me now after confessing all. * He proceeded to tell her what he had learned from the crushed elleth.  
  
She chuckled. *Ah, poor Lord Glorfindel. To be so bedevilled by his ellyth devotees. Well at least we now know that there is little danger from an outside enemy. Does he know yet? *  
  
*No. Before I tell him I wanted to know if it is truly possible he was influenced against his will to pursue their joining. *  
  
There was a pause as she considered his question. *Since little is known about watchers, I can only surmise. However everything I have heard indicates that they are incapable of forcing an action from one who does not wish to accomplish it. I would say that Lord Glorfindel was a most willing partner. It also means that he has solved the problem he inadvertently created. By this action he has relieved her of her ‘gift’ for she has now shared a mutual affection with him. *  
  
*Then I do not need to sentence her an early departure to the Undying Lands? * He commented with wry amusement.  
  
*Elrond, surely you do not intend to punish the poor thing?” Came the shocked thoughts from the Lady of Light.  
  
“Of course not, she merely believes it is the only solution to ensure the safety of Imladris…* He paused.  
  
*She offered this? *  
  
*Yes. *  
  
*You are remembering another separation made to ensure the well being of a loved one and one you could not prevent. *  
  
*Yes. * He swallowed hard.  
  
*Mell nin, you did what had to be done. Happily this one will not be necessary. Your problem will lay with Glorfindel. He could make things very difficult for her if he does not wish to continue a relationship with her. If that occurs, she will be welcome here in Lorien. *  
  
*You would not fear a reoccurrence of the problem?  
  
*I have never heard of a second instance where it has happened with the same walker. Since her power was so strong it would indicate her emotional attachment was as if they had bonded. No, I do not believe it will be a problem. *  
Elrond considered her remarks and nodded in agreement. *I thank you for your wise counsel. I did not wish to demand her departure. I know her parents would insist on accompanying her and it would be a serious loss. Far too many have all ready left and I value her father’s services. *  
  
*It would seem the balrog slayer will be the answer one way or the other, then. *  
  
*I agree. *  
  
*Let me know the outcome, mell nin. *  
  
*I will, my lady. *  
  
Breaking the link he stood in silent contemplation for a long time. As the noonday chimes echoed through the halls of the last homely house breaking through his concentration he grinned in wicked anticipation of his seneschal’s discomfort when he understood what was going on.  
  
  
Penneth-young one  
Ellyth-female elves  
Elleth-female elf  
Mell nin-my dear  
Hin-child


	9. Shock!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel realizes that for years he has been the only recipient of outstanding service when no one else in Imladris seems to be. Is there someone, possibly an enemy stalking his movements? What do they intend for our balrog slayer? And what does it mean for Imladris?

Glorfindel paused outside Elrond’s chambers as the noonday chimes sounded through the halls of the last homely house. He was surprised as Elrond opened the doors and smiled at him, and then waved him to follow him down the hall.  
  
“Meldir nin, join me for lunch in my library, there is much to discuss.”  
  
“You have discovered something then?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Is Erestor joining us?”  
  
“No, I have asked him to join us later.”  
  
Puzzled, Glorfindel paced after his lord and entered the comfortable sanctuary Elrond preferred to the office he used for most of his ‘official’ duties. Here he welcomed only family and friends and most of his research and writings were accomplished. It was a pleasant room panelled in rich dark woods and with several bookcases filled with his private collection of favorite books and scrolls lining one wall. A desk was located adjacent to the wide doors opening on to a private balcony and a mixed lot of chairs and low divans were scattered about inviting one to sit and read. A soft rumble from the waterfalls filled the air and the sweet sounds of birds echoed across the lower gardens. Along the far wall over the fire was a painting of Celebrian as she had been before the Red Horn Pass incident and smaller paintings of their hin were arranged about her. Here one could see the real elf, not the somewhat aloof Lord of Imladris more familiar to outsiders.  
  
Elrond gestured towards a table with food laid out. “We are just in time to enjoy this. Will you have miruvor, wine, or tea?”  
  
“Wine, I think.” Glorfindel moved to sit opposite the elven Lord of Imladris and looked expectantly at him.  
  
“Yes, meldir nin, the Watcher has been found.” Elrond poured them both a glass of the rich fruity red wine both favored then passed the glass to Glorfindel and grinned.  
  
The balrog slayer stared at Elrond. “You look suspiciously and ridiculously pleased with yourself. Please continue.”  
  
“There is no dangerous enemy within our midst plotting our downfall.” Elrond lifted his glass and took a sip. “Unless you count one who is a danger to many elvish hearts”?  
  
“What are you talking about?” Glorfindel growled in frustrated with Elrond.  
  
“First let me define for you what a watcher is. It is one who wishes to protect and serve those he /she loves. It can be as simple as providing for the comfort of the loved one through a personally performed task much like a wife/husband for one another, a parent for a child or a child for a parent. Or become much more complicated to cover all of a specific group. We are all watchers in our own way.”  
  
“ You mean all of this is because someone has a crush on someone?”  
  
Elrond nodded then grinned pointedly at his seneschal.  
  
“You are saying that whoever it is, I am the focus of their attention?” He groaned. “Well I doubt it is either Ceredir or Hebgobel, so who is the one I have to thank for all of this anxiety?”  
  
“I do not believe it would serve any purpose to reveal the source now. Galadriel has assured me that once the person has satisfied his/her need for recognition they will cease to trouble the one they admire.”  
  
“Elrond, you can not leave it at that.” He growled. For the rest of the lunch he quizzed Elrond who remained amused and refused to answer any further questions.  
  
Glorfindel paced up and down in his sitting room all afternoon. He had to admit he was shaken by the elf lord’s revelations. That someone could care for him, really care for him, was a consideration he had not given much thought to over the centuries since his return from the Halls of Mandos. More amazing was the fact that such affection had resulted in this convoluted way of expression. He felt a momentary regret that whoever it was had felt so desperate that they had had to resort to expressing their regard from a distance. Certainly there had been those who sought his company and attention more for the recognition or notoriety it provided them and not for his own personal affection. It had been these efforts that had led to his final decision to distance himself from any attempts for a serious relationship and pursue only casual dalliances on the most basic level.  
  
Elrond’s refusal to divulge any further information had not eased his concerned over the lingering effects of the Watcher either. Galadriel’s assertion that no one could be forced against their will to perform deeds was some consolation. At least those who responded to the Watcher’s desires did so because their actions fell within the boundaries of their normal duties or were equal to their overall responsibilities and not strictly imposed by the Watcher.  
  
He tried to remember who had recently entered into his life and provided him an opportunity to respond in a personal way. The only change had been his recent tryst with Meren and her rather offhanded response leaving before he had awakened had certainly given him no reason to suspect her.  
  
He paused and grinned. Her physical response had certainly been most satisfying and he would not have hesitated to repeat it again if the opportunity presented itself. He had to admit that if he were to reconsider his decision and seek a more permanent relationship, she would be his most likely choice. He had known her for a long time; she had never been a nuisance beyond that short period of a brief crush and she had quickly outgrown that.  
  
Sighing, he shook his head. Worrying would not help now. In spite of Elrond’s assurances that the Watcher no longer presented a problem, he would just have to be alert for any new or unusual activity. In the mean time he would seek out Meren and indicate his wish for a repeat of the previous night’s activity. He had no doubt that she would concur since they both had so obviously enjoyed it and maybe, just maybe, the time had come to consider a more permanent arrangement.  
  
Glorfindel entered his bedroom and changed into his third best tunic. Should not appear too eager, he thought. He should be casual and invite her to join him for dinner in his chambers if she had no other immediate plans and then seduce her all over again. Grinning to himself he thought how this would be really enjoyable after all!  
  
Approaching the door to Meren’s chambers he was surprised to find it ajar and he heard Lady Hareth talking to a house elf about arrangements to be made for sailing. Glorfindel frowned and knocked to announce his presence. He was surprised when she turned and became flustered when she recognized him.  
  
“Lord Glorfindel, this is a surprise!’  
  
‘A pleasant one, I hope Lady Hareth. I am looking for Meren. Is she here?”  
  
“No, but I expect her back any moment. She was returning some books to the library.”  
  
“If I may wait for her?”  
  
“Of course, my lord. Please be seated. Would you like some tea? I have some cakes from last night’s festivities.”  
  
“Thank you, I would.” He frowned to himself over her extreme formality. “I hope you will forgive my interest, my lady but I could not help overhearing something about sailing as I arrived. Surely you and Lord Cyllthurin are not planning on departing for the Undying Lands at this time?”  
  
Hareth paused nervously and shook her head. “It is Meren who is considering it, my lord.”  
  
“This is somewhat sudden is it not? I have not heard she was so inclined.”  
“You will have to ask her for her reasons my lord. It is not for me to share.”  
  
“Naneth, I have just talked to Lord Elrond….” Meren burst through the door and stopped abruptly when she saw Glorfindel. “My lord, this is most unexpected.” She spoke hesitantly.  
  
“Obviously.” He murmured dryly somewhat nonplused by their reaction. “I wish to talk to you about last night, if I may?”  
  
Meren and her mother exchanged glances before she answered. “Of course my lord.”  
  
Hareth shrugged and moved towards the door. “I have to talk to Master Hebgobel about some arrangements for your ada’s return. It will take some time I suspect.”  
  
“We can have our tea on the terrace, my lord.” She picked up the tea things her mother had prepared and gestured towards the doors at the end of the sitting room. “After you, my lord.”  
  
They sat down at the small table occupying the far end of the terrace and Meren poured out the tea. Glorfindel noticed the view of the main gate and courtyard off to one side and the triple falls to the right. As she passed the tea and plate of sweet breads to him he commented on the pleasant situation they occupied.  
  
“My naneth was pleased when these rooms became available. Not many of the other elves like being so far from the main house but both ada and she like the privacy it affords and she always likes to watch for ada when he is due home from his travels.” She concentrated on her cup and did not look at him as she sipped it slowly.  
  
Glorfindel studied her quietly for a while. “I enjoyed last night very much Meren. I had hoped to continue its pleasures today. I was surprised to find you gone this morning when I awoke.”  
  
Meren froze before answering carefully. “I enjoyed it also, my lord. I am well aware of the honor you accorded me by sharing your own bed with me.”  
“It was not as great as the honor you granted me. I know you are not in the habit of sharing yourself with others.” He noted her trembling hands. “Why did you?”  
  
She sat silent for several minutes before replying. “Your skills as a lover are well known, my lord, and I have been fond of you since I was a hen. I could hardly object when you indicated a rare interest in me. Rather I was pleased and looked forward eagerly to the opportunity to share your passion.”  
  
“If I asked you to do so again would you consider it favorably?”  
  
Meren gazed at him startled. “You never have done so with the others you have bedded, my lord. Why do you ask me?” She whispered softly.  
  
“I am not sure, I only know there is something unusual going on and I wish to explore it further.”  
  
“You are sure you wish to do so with me?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I will have to consider it, my lord. I am not sure I like the possible consequences of this.”  
  
Glorfindel frowned. He was not used to being refused thusly. “Do you regret last night?”  
  
“No my lord, most definitely not.” She looked intently at him. “It was the most wonderful experience I have ever had. I am not sure I could taste it again without wanting to do so permanently. That could prove to be a real problem for both of us.”  
  
“I am not so sure.”  
  
“In the past you were careful not to encourage a continuing relationship, I find it difficult to accept you are freely doing so now.”  
  
“Is that why you are considering an early sailing to the Undying Lands?” He queried softly.  
  
She frowned, “How did you know that?”  
  
“Your naneth mentioned it.”  
  
“It was only a small consideration, my lord.” She twisted her head aside tears glittering in her eyes.  
  
Glorfindel rose swiftly from his chair and took her in his arms. He buried his face in her hair and nuzzled an ear. “Meren, please do not cry. Whatever it is that troubles you I will do my best to help you resolve. I ask you not to sail until we have explored this attraction between us and decided what it means.”  
  
“You do not understand, my lord, and I cannot tell you why I must sail.”  
  
“What ever it is, it cannot be more important then what we may have.’  
  
“I wish that were true.”  
  
He lifted her chin with a gentle finger and kissed each eye before taking her mouth in a tender kiss. With a groan he deepened it and pulled her tightly against his swiftly hardening body. “Oh kitten, you make me wild with hunger for you. I am more alive then I have been in centuries. You cannot do this to me then run away.”  
  
“My lord, I am the Watcher.”  
  
He pulled back from her and stared at her with horror then turned and blindly descended the terrace stairs, leaving her standing alone.  
  
With a sob, she collapsed in a broken heap.  
  
Glorfindel paused at the bottom of the terrace and gripped the banister with shaking hands and listened to the sounds of Meren’s distress. Unable to fully comprehend what he had just been told he found himself heading for the stable and Asfaloth. Quickly saddling the stallion he mounted and rode out without responding to the many calls that fallowed him.  
  
meldir nin- my friend  
miruvor- much desired Rivendell cordial  
hen-child  
naneth-mother  
ada-father


	10. Aftermath and No Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel realizes that for years he has been the only recipient of outstanding service when no one else in Imladris seems to be. Is there someone, possibly an enemy stalking his movements? What do they intend for our balrog slayer? And what does it mean for Imladris?

Glorfindel had been gone for several days without contact with anyone. Even the patrols had failed to find him. It was as if the very earth had swallowed him up. Elrond sensed his presence some distance to the south from the main Imladris complex but any effort to mentally contact him was blocked. Glorfindel obviously was all right but simply refusing any contact. His pain was not of the body but of his faer. Elrond sighed and gave orders to cease any search for the seneschal knowing that he would return when he was ready to.  
  
There was a more immediate concern for Elrond. Meren had collapsed in grief and withdrew into her bedchamber refusing to see or talk to anyone for nearly a week. When she finally emerged and asked to see him he found her stoic and showing little of the emotional pain and hurt she so carefully hid. Her own face and form was thin and drawn reflecting her lack of food or rest.  
  
“My lord,” Meren dropped her head and sketched an abbreviated formal bow. “I appreciate you coming to me. I could not face anyone else just yet.”  
  
He frowned, “Meren, what happened?” He asked gently, although he knew only an outright admission of her being the Watcher would have precipitated such an extreme reaction from Glorfindel.  
  
She looked at the elf lord with numbed eyes, “I told him the truth.”  
  
“But why? It was not necessary to do so just yet.”  
  
“It was, my lord,” she turned from Elrond and gazed out the window not seeing the shimmering reflections from the upper waterfalls. “He was insistent that I not sail until we settled this attraction between us. I knew that it would only last a short time then he would withdraw as he always does since he will not allow himself anything more permanent. It was better to end it now and not leave the knowledge of that future hanging over our heads. He would go on his way but for me it would be a bleeding wound that never healed. I would eventually fade seeing him constantly, loving him and knowing I would never share his life.”  
  
Elrond nodded his understanding, “Yet he asked. He has never done that before.”  
  
Meren turned back towards him. “I know, and we made love in his own chambers and in his own bed. He has never done that before either. He has always chosen to pursue those activities elsewhere, but habits honed by centuries of practice are not so easily set aside, my lord. In time he would return to his previous choices, he may have had some regrets but he would still choose to do so.”  
  
“Even if that happened, you need not sail. The Lady Galadriel has offered you shelter in Lothlorien. There you would be able to live and see members of your family from time to time.”  
  
“My lord, even there I would not be immured from seeing him. Nor could he refrain from visiting the Golden Woods until the ending of our time here. But there is something that makes it impossible for me to accept her kind offer, and even more urgent that I sail as soon as possible. As long as I remain here I am a danger to Imladris and everyone I love. If somehow I fall under the shadow’s control such knowledge that I have learned will be his.”  
  
“Meren, you are no longer a danger. Once there has been an acknowledgement of the affection, the ‘gift’ disappears.”  
  
“Can we be sure of that my lord?”  
  
“That is the information Galadriel shared with me.”  
  
“Did she not also indicate that this situation is so rare that little is understood about it?”  
  
He nodded slowly in response.  
  
“Then forgive me, my lord, if I am a little more cautious and less willing to risk all on such vague assurances. I am grateful for her willingness to shelter me, but the only sensible answer is for me to sail as soon as possible. In Valinor I will be beyond the reach of the Dark Lord and I cannot endanger Imladris. I will also with the grace of the Valar begin to heal from this foolishness of a one sided love.”  
  
“I will consider all of this, but it will take time to make any arrangements even if you do sail. Your father will be returning in a couple of weeks. He will need to be appraised of all of this. You owe him that at the very least before you depart.”  
  
“I am desirous of that also my lord. I beg you not to blame either of my parents for my foolishness. They had no knowledge of it nor did they help in anyway, I would not like to think I was the cause of their falling out of your favor. Father is proud of his service to you and Imladris.”  
  
“I know that Meren and do not attach any such blame to them or you. I value his contributions and your naneth’s support. What has happened has been beyond your control.”  
  
Meren relaxed and for the first time since they had started talking smiled sadly. “Thank you my lord. Has there been any word of Glorfindel? Is he safe?”  
  
“No one has talked to him but I know he is well and safe. He will return in time. Have you no sense of him?”  
  
Meren frowned and considered back over the past week, “No my lord, I have not.” She looked up at him, “Nor have I had any knowledge gleaned from you.”  
  
The elf lord smiled, “I think that would indicate you have lost the ‘gift’ and we may no longer worry on that account.”  
  
She shook her head. “It could return. I will not risk it. Do not ask me to remain my lord. The pain would be too great.”  
  
“I know. Given the choice I too would make it.” A great sadness ghosted his face before he buried certain memories and focused back on the elleth.  
  
“Forgive me my lord, I had not thought of your own sorrow.”  
  
They exchanged looks of understanding and Elrond pulled her into a hug. “There is nothing to forgive Meren, I have learned to live with it. In time I too will sail and rejoin her.”  
  
  
  
Glorfindel finally stopped his blind flight when Asfaloth dug in his heels and refused to go a foot further. He turned his head and stared at his rider. With a disgusted snort he flicked his tail back and forth in sharp snaps and humped his back crow hopping several times before turning to stare at back up the way they had come. Startled Glorfindel looked down at the stiff neck of his mount.  
  
“Asfaloth, what is the matter with you? Is something wrong? Have you sensed something?” He stared about trying to determine what had distracted the equine. It was then he realized he carried neither sword, or bow to use if he encountered any danger. All he had was the knife at his belt. Groaning, he dismounted and buried his head in the stallion’s mane.  
  
“I have been a hundred times more foolish then any hen would have been.”  
  
Asfaloth snorted and pulled away and pushed his head into that of his master glaring at him.  
  
Glorfindel groaned again. “I know, I am sorry and ask your forgiveness for being so unthinking of your well being.” He stroked the usually satin hide only to encounter dried sweat and dirt. Quickly removing the tack and gathering handfuls of course grass he began to brush the stallion. The repetition of the task soothed him and he allowed himself to sink into a thoughtless state. Finally the stallion began to relax leaning into his strokes and cocking one rear foot in rest as the elf continued to care for him. Glorfindel continued work on the mane and tail removing bits of twigs and leaves caught up in the tangle.  
  
“That is the best I can do for now old friend, we will have to wait until we get back before I can give you a proper grooming. Let me just look at your hoofs then you can do a bit of grazing before we find some water. I will shake out the saddle blanket and clean your bit and bridle before I re-saddle you. There is an old talan near here that I will seek. If I remember well there is a small meadow and stream as well that will provide you comfort. I am sorry that I cannot return back just yet, there is much I have to consider first.”  
  
The stallion snorted in sympathy and rubbed a soft muzzle against the elf’s shoulder.  
  
The elf laughed wryly. “Yes, it is a female, and a most unusual one at that. I never thought I would be so affected. And now I must consider what I will do.”  
  
It was much later and all was quiet. Asfaloth grazed in the small meadow below the talan and Glorfindel sat on the edge of the talan floor his legs dangling and occasionally swinging them to and fro like a small hin watching him. He had been carrying on a one sided conversation with the stallion and grinned when the stallion would switch his tail back and forth agreeing from time to time. Occasionally he would raise his head as he chewed a mouthful of the rich green grass as if considering a comment then look at his master and snort.  
  
“Does that mean you think I have been an idiot, my friend? That I should not have let this one get so close?” He chuckled. “Or should I have taken her to my heart completely?”  
  
The stallion flicked an ear towards the elf and then ignored him and focused on filling his stomach.  
  
“You are right, first of all I should find something to eat.” Glorfindel set several snares made from strips of willow bark woven into thin ropes and collected berries and sweet roots some of which he shared with the stallion. Building a small fire he peeled and roasted the roots and ate them with gusto. Grinning up at the stallion who had moved up close behind him and nipped at his shoulder in a plea for more of the sweet roots, he shook his head and pulled at the stallions ears affectionately.  
  
“You have more grass available to fill that large belly my friend, and I have already shared all I intend to right now.”  
  
Asfaloth sighed noisily and returned to his grazing. Glorfindel turned back to the fire and watched it until it was only embers. Then calling to the stallion bidding him to stay near, he climbed back up into the talan and settled down on the bed of fresh fir bows he had collected earlier. Tomorrow he would face his problem, but tonight he would rest. He hoped!  
  
  
  
  
  
Faer-spirit  
Naneth-mother  
Hen-child


	11. A Course Of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel realizes that for years he has been the only recipient of outstanding service when no one else in Imladris seems to be. Is there someone, possibly an enemy stalking his movements? What do they intend for our balrog slayer? And what does it mean for Imladris?

The Golden Lion  
Chapter Twelve  
  
A Course Of Action  
Upon returning to his chambers Glorfindel did considerable thinking over the next few hours as he decided the best moves he could use to approach Meren and plead his case. Employing his knowledge of battle tactics, he prepared for perhaps the most important personal battle he had ever waged in his life. Failure was not to be considered.  
  
His first move was to talk to Lady Hareth, Meren’s mother. At first she was not receptive to his pleas for her assistance.  
  
“Why should I help you, Lord Glorfindel?” She demanded, her face showing the ravages of her pain and sorrow. “Have you not caused much of this through your insular habits and refusal to acknowledge she was fond of you? With just a little sensitivity all those years ago you could have let her down easy and so ended her infatuation. But no, you simply could not be bothered and walked away from the whole thing leaving her to dream in silence all alone. Now she insists the only way to protect us all is to sail and not be a bother to you. She is still more concerned for your welfare then her own.”  
  
Glorfindel stood silently as she berated him and waited until she finally fell silent.  
  
“I admit that I have always distance myself from those ellyth who pursued me. My past experience has made me wary of their real purpose. My biggest failure was to not realize that as a hen, Meren had come to regard me as her protector and friend and sought to share that relationship more closely with me. I regret that she took my flight as rejection. It certainly was not personal. I cannot explain why she suddenly seems to be important to me. I only know that something has occurred between us that deservers to be explored. If we do not try and she sails, we will never know until I follow her to the Undying Lands. And I am not free to do so until I finish my task here. I wish it were not so, but I am so bound to my lord’s protection by the Valar themselves.”  
  
Hareth turned from him and stared out the window chewing on her lower lip and twisting her hands in distress considering his words before finally answering him.  
  
“I know that my lord, it is my grief over my daughter’s pain that causes me to speak so.” She turned back and lifted tear filled bright eyes to his. “I have tried to talk her out of this decision, but it has fallen on deaf ears. I wish you success my lord but I have little hope you will succeed in changing her mind.”  
  
He nodded sadly, “I may not be able to so do, and even if I can, a relationship may not be there for us. I only know that I face a very lonely life in the centuries ahead without her unless we try.”  
  
“As do we.” She sighed. ‘Very well my lord, how may I help you?”  
  
“Tell me what you have observed about her. What does she do each day? Who does she talk to? See?’  
  
After his discussion with Lady Hareth, he returned to Elrond’s library relieved to find Lord Cyllthurin gone. Entering he stood silently as he waited for Elrond to complete the writing of the letter he was concentrating on. Elrond lifted a hand and gestured unseeing towards the bottle of miruvor on the nearby table.  
  
“Help yourself Fin, I will be finished here in a minute.” He said distractedly, and continued with his writing. “There, done.”  
  
He looked up at his friend and studied him as Glorfindel poured them both a drink and returned handing one to Elrond before settling himself down in the chair off to the side of Elrond’s desk. Taking the glass Elrond settled back himself in his own chair and sipped his drink slowly. Glorfindel gazed thoughtfully into his own drink before lifting his eyes ruefully to his friend’s.  
  
“You would not consider commanding her to remain, would you Elrond?”  
  
“I sympathize old friend, but this is something you must deal with yourself. She has set her mind and only you can change it. You must convince her of your good intentions. Right now she is very confused by what has happened and fearful of what the consequences will be for all of us. She fears that she will prove a weak link in future if she stays and that someone evil could use her to gain critical information about us. She knows you cannot leave and she believes if she stays, you will be so busy trying to elude her you may be distracted and so be put at risk. She is not willing to be a party to that.”  
  
Glorfindel sighed, “I did not think you would agree, but I had to ask.”  
  
Elrond smiled, and then mused. “Something dramatic might be useful.”  
  
Glorfindel looked up with interest, “You have a suggestion?”  
  
Elrond shook his head, “No, I will not be involved in any of your future actions with the fair elleth. It is your problem.”  
  
“Well at least will you share some information with me?”  
  
“Perhaps, it depends on what you ask.”  
  
“Well, are you sure that her ability to sense my comings and goings have ceased to exist? Has she been able to touch your mind?”  
  
“Yes to your first question and no to your second.”  
  
“Good, then she will not be able to anticipate my actions.”  
  
“You have a plan””  
  
“Not yet, first I have to talk to her. If she refuses, I may have to do something much more serious.”  
  
Elrond looked at the other through narrowed eyes, “She must not suffer any harm, Fin.”  
  
“I would hardly hurt the elleth I love, Elrond,” he said dryly. “Perhaps shake her up a bit, but it may come to that if she will not listen to me and give serious thought to my request.”  
  
“Very well, but remember she is much younger then you and has just come through a most worrisome time. She needs both firmness and compassion.”  
  
“I believe that is something I can handle.”  
  
Elrond laughed, “Your warriors might dispute that, Fin.”  
  
“I do not plan on taking any of them as my bonded mate, nor do I plan on spending the rest of eternity with them.” He rose from the chair and set his glass on the nearby table. “Thanks for the drink. Now for the fair Meren.”  
  
“Good luck, meldir nin, I have the feeling you will need every bit you can gather.”  
  
Glorfindel looked back over his shoulder and waved, closing the door behind him. Turning towards the high terraces he grimly strode towards his future.  
  
For days Meren mindlessly had paced the upper terraces escaping the self imposed prison of her chambers and her mother’s alternating accusing or pleading eyes. She refused to listen or discuss her decision and blocked out all waking thoughts of what had happened. While she no longer ate and was fast becoming a wraith haunting her refuge, her dreams remained uncontrolled and she found herself enmeshed in repeated replays of both the rapture of Glorfindel’s lovemaking and the devastation of his rejection of her after her revelation  
  
Glorfindel watched her dispassionately from the broad limb of an ancient large oak that spread its sweep of limbs across the far side of the terrace. He smiled wryly noting how she never varied her travels and no expression crossed her face. Back and forth she paced, slowly, deliberately, her skirts sweeping across the stone paving and through the fallen leaves that swirled after her in a shush-shush sound that never varied and provided a hypnotic cadence blocking out all other sounds.  
  
“Mae govannen Meren, Do you prepare to walk all the way to Valinor?” Dropping to the terrace he interrupted her course and faced her with a bland expression, his body relaxed and his arms crossed on his chest.  
  
Meren froze as she drew to a swift halt and raised her eyes to his momentarily shaken from her self-imposed haze. Without a word she turned and resumed her pacing ignoring his presence. He watched as she reached the end of the terrace and turned back on her path her face as blank as before. Glorfindel settled himself against the balustrade and silently watched for some time as she continued with her pacing.  
  
“I am here to ask you for your forgiveness for my behavior the last time we met. I acted with great insensitivity and shock without thinking. I was not expecting that revelation from the one that I had just asked to explore a deeper relationship with and whom I had come to regard as a very special lover as well as a friend. You mean a great deal to me meleth nin and after a life time of searching for you I cannot simply allow you to walk away without fighting for what we both know exists between us. We have to talk and I do not intend to leave until we do.”  
  
As Meren continued her pacing the only indication she had heard him was a slight almost unnoticeable pause in her gait but he caught it and he knew she was listening. Silently he cheered to himself but he remained silent his face carefully neutral as she reached the far end and turned back towards him.  
  
“I have no excuse other then my stupidity in not understanding what led to all of this. I am so use to thinking in terms of self protection that I reacted without thinking and ran away.” He paused. “Just as you are doing now.”  
  
Meren jerked to a stop and stared at him blankly then glared. She was reacting without thinking? How dare he accuse her of running, she was only doing her best to protect Imladris and ease his continued presence here. He would only be distracted if she remained and Imladris would suffer if the need for his ability arose. She shook her head then resumed her pacing.  
  
“Does that mean you will not change your mind?” he asked in a dangerously soft voice.  
  
Meren shivered involuntarily and looked at him warily. She had not expected this. She remembered he was a peerless warrior and knew him to be implacable when he desired something. All of the stories recounted by his warriors and the legends of the past told of his ability to stay on the heels of an enemy until he caught and destroyed them. Still, she could not risk his wellbeing and that of her parents and the rest of Imladris. She shook her head and resumed pacing.  
  
“Is that your final answer?”  
  
She nodded and turned to face him. To her surprise he was gone and she heaved a sigh of relief yet was puzzled over his apparent retreat. She allowed herself a moment of sadness then resumed her endless pacing. It was a short time later that she heard a sound and turned towards the large oak tree and watched as Glorfindel once more dropped to the terrace. He wore traveling clothes and carried a cloak.  
  
“I have tried to reason with you Meren, I have been careful for your feelings and tried to understand you with compassion. All I have asked is that you give us a chance and you have stubbornly refused to even discuss it. This is just too important to let go without trying. I know you do care for me or I would not risk this.” With that he enveloped her in the cloak and lifted her in his arms. Striding down the stone stairway to the lower courtyards, he ignored her struggles and loud objections and swept through the passage leading to a side courtyard where Asfaloth stood waiting. He threw her across the saddle and jumped up behind her. Adjusting her carefully within his arms he kissed her firmly silencing her. Grimly he nudged the stallion with his knees and they thundered out of the main gate.  
  
Elrond watched their departure with twinkling eyes. *Well I did say something dramatic, Fin. *  
  
*I will be gone for a few days, Elrond. I only want her undivided attention for a while. *  
  
*And if you do not succeed, meldir nin? *  
  
*Then I will have failed and I will escort her to the Grey Havens myself. *  
  
*Very well, I will inform her parents. *  
  
*They already know. I would never dared to attempt this without their cooperation. *  
  
*You are going to your talan hideout? *  
  
*Yes. *  
  
*Very well, hopefully we will have you both back having resolved the problem. Until then. *  
  
*Until then. *  
  
Meren’s thoughts were confused and bewildering. As the great stallion carried his double load with ease she lay safely ensconced in the strong arms of the elf lord that had abducted her. With welling anticipation she found herself allowing a small hope. Perhaps, just perhaps they had a chance after all. She could feel the steady beat of his heart beneath her cheek and with a soft sigh she relaxed against his broad chest, closed her eyes and slept. Glorfindel smiled as he felt her do so and tightened his arms briefly and bent to place a kiss on her head before resuming his concentration on the stallion’s travel through the increasingly heavy forest cover.  
  
Later that afternoon Glorfindel signaled to the stallion and as they slowed to a stop, Meren awoke from her sleep and stared about the small clearing.  
  
“Where are we?” she asked as Glorfindel slid down from Asfaloth.  
  
“A small talan that is occasionally used as a place for rest and relaxation near Imladris. We will be here a while.” He reached up and lifted her down.  
  
“Why have you done this, my lord?” She remained within the circle of his arms and peered up at his face.  
  
He remained silent as he studied her face, his blue eyes intent, and seeking. Sighing he finally answered. “We both are experiencing a great many new things Meren which has left us both confused and certainly not making decisions as we should. It is my hope that here we will be able to rethink our futures and determine with a clear mind whether we can share one”  
  
“And if we cannot?”  
  
“I will escort you to the Havens myself.” He paused, “Although I would hope at the very least to allay your fears of being a danger to me and Imladris and persuade you to stay for the sake of your parents. This is causing them much grief. They are not ready to sail but I fear your mother will insist.”  
  
“That is unfair my lord. You know I care for them and do not wish them to be unhappy.”  
  
“She is your mother, Meren. As her only child she cares a great deal about your welfare. She will not willingly let you go alone to the Undying Lands.”  
  
“I know.” She replied in a very small voice.  
  
“You are very blessed to have parents here with you. I have not known mine since those days long ago in Gondolin before I fell and was lodged in the Halls of Mandos. Even after I found myself re-housed and returned to Middle Earth I had no word of them and I do not know if they yet remain in Mandos or have been re-housed as well.” He shook his head sadly. “I am bound here to protect Elrond and his family until the time comes for him to take ship to the west. I will never know them again until then.”  
  
Meren reached up and touched his face gently. “My lord, I only ever wanted to ease your way. I never desired this ‘gift’ and all the problems that came with it.”  
  
“I know, Meren, and I never meant to hurt you, either. I only wished to prevent it.”  
  
“It seems we have only been adding to the confusion with misguided intentions, my lord.”  
  
With a rueful smile he rested his forehead against hers and said wistfully. ”I wish you would use my name, Meren, or better still call me Fin as do my friends. When you use that form of address, I can only feel you desire to keep me in my place. I have found it is a very lonely place on that pedestal you have placed me on.”  
  
“If that is your wish my….Fin.” She looked up at him shyly.  
  
With a groan, he pulled her up tightly against him and kissed her until they both were breathless. “Meren, I would go further, but it will only add to our distractions. We must remain focused on our decisions regarding our future and this is not helping.”  
  
“I understand, but it is wonderful to be in your arms again and feel your body against mine. The memories of our night together have filled my dreams with such joy and the pleasures you showed me were treasures I stored away to fill my empty and lonely future.”  
  
“It need not be that. Let us explore what might be and see if we can make it so.”  
  
  
Ellyth- elf maidens  
Hen- child  
Elleth-elf maiden  
Meldir nin- my friend (male)  
Mae govannen-well met, a greeting  
Meleth nin- my love, beloved


	12. A Painful Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel realizes that for years he has been the only recipient of outstanding service when no one else in Imladris seems to be. Is there someone, possibly an enemy stalking his movements? What do they intend for our balrog slayer? And what does it mean for Imladris?

The Golden Lion  
Chapter Eleven  
A Painful Review  
  
For the next weeks Glorfindel continued to wander about in his self induced haze refusing to face the problem that had brought him to this isolated talan south of the main Imladris complex. He was aware of Elrond’s attempts to contact him but he stubbornly refused to acknowledge them and he was relieved when eventually they stopped. He neither wanted, or expected, any visitors to spoil his solitude. From time to time he made forays into the woods to check his snares and gather berries and edible roots. It was after he returned from one such trip when he entered the glade and climbing into the talan found a travel pack along with his weapons lying on the floor. Glancing about for whoever had brought it he noted that Asfaloth had been thoroughly groomed and the grooming items had been hung next to the tack on a low branch below the talan. With some relief he dived into the pack and was delighted to find his favorite soap and shampoo. A thorough soaking in the nearby stream was long overdue!  
  
As he continued to explore his new riches his hand brushed a rolled paper bearing the seal of Imladris. Hesitating he finally withdrew and unrolled it revealing the graceful script of Elrond. Reluctantly he forced himself to read the words of his lord, and his friend.  
  
‘Meldir nin,  
You are missed but your need for solitude while you decide a proper course of action is understood. Take as long as you need. Additional supplies will be available if you require them.  
  
In any event, the source of your discomfort will depart for the Gray Havens in another two weeks without expectations of succor or interference. It was wholly her decision in order to ensure the safety of all of Imladris and remove her unwelcome presence from your life.  
  
E’  
  
Glorfindel stared at the elegantly written words but found it difficult to fully comprehend them. Finally he stood up and crumpled the note and threw it as far as he could. He had not expected her to do this. He began pacing back and forth like the great cat she had named him.  
  
Suddenly he stopped. He knew she had done so because he heard her voice saying the words that were echoing through his mind. Shocked he stood there as he found her memories flooding through his brain. There were bittersweet childish ones of him lifting her in his arms and comforting her after her playmates had unthinkingly teased her, golden ones of her riding with him on Asfaloth and of his smile and gentle teasing as she followed after him worshipfully. More painful ones when she recognized his growing discomfort with her attention as she grew into a young elleth and her decision to distance herself in response to it.  
  
Glorfindel was touched witnessing the simple joy she felt as she watched his distant comings and goings from her terrace. He swallowed hard when he discovered she would utter a prayer for his safety and offer thanksgiving when he returned. Remembered his own sense of welcome upon returning to the valley he now knew it had been her own affection that had reached out to envelope him.  
  
Sinking to his knees on the talan floor, he lowered his head to his hands and closed his eyes against the rushing torrent that continued unabated. He shuddered at her sudden fear when she recognized that somehow she was able to predict his travels in advance and then her tentative pleasure when she could organize a service or comfort in response to his needs. She had been content with so little and he had never ever suspected.  
  
Glorfindel shook his head as he felt her growing horror when once more her ‘gift’ grew in power and she sensed the growing disquieting thoughts of Elrond. Faced with his concerns over an unknown entity having access to his mind and those of other members of his staff, she knew she could no longer ignore the implications of her continuing presence in Imladris and struggled to decide what action she should take. He followed her torturous thoughts as she contemplated whether to take her own life or sail for the Undying Lands and sighed in relief when she finally settled on sailing from the Gray Havens. He understood her decision to wait to confess to Elrond until the relief efforts were completed but she found her intentions delayed with the announcement of the celebration.  
  
Glorfindel smiled wryly as he felt her frustration and mixed emotions over the possibility of seeing him one last time before her expected impending punishment. Then again when faced with his attention her emotions turned to rapture and she had simply let events lead her where they would.  
  
Glorfindel groaned as he realized what their lovemaking must have done to her. He recognized that her later efforts to distance herself had been both to protect him and her self from a situation that was fast spinning out of control. She had been forced to do the only thing she could do in telling him she was the mysterious Watcher knowing he would react exactly as he had. And fool that he was he had let his ego; his suspicions and his wounded pride lead him to do exactly as she had expected him to do, run as if Sauron himself were at his heels. He had done so instead of giving her the chance to believe he was capable of accepting the truth and judging the rightness or wrong of her actions with an open mind.  
  
He sat on the edge of the talan throughout the rest of the afternoon and the following night finally facing what his ego had allowed him to ignore. Meren had managed to bypass, without even trying, every barrier he had erected against feminine blandishments thrown at him throughout the centuries. She had never seen him as ‘Glorfindel the balrog slayer’ or ‘Glorfindel the only elf to return to Middle Earth from the Halls of Mandos’ or even the ‘Seneschal of Imladris’, she had only seen him as her friend the elf that had rescued her in her time of pain and showed her kindness. Yet through it all she had never judged him and had been satisfied to recognize the limits he had set. She knew him better than he knew himself.  
  
He angrily berated himself. As a warrior he prided himself on knowing the weakness and strengths of his enemies as well as that of his friends. Lives depended on his judgment and it was clear now he did not even know his own weakness and strengths much less all of his friends. He still had much to ponder but he knew at the very least he had to talk to her and ask her forgiveness for his selfishness and cruelty before she departed for the Gray Havens. He had the feeling that if he failed to convince her of his sincerity she would never agree to stay and he would face the rest of his life alone. That was not something he was willing to contemplate.  
  
Elrond studied the strained face of Cyllthurin, Meren’s father as he stood before him. For the first time since the counselor had joined his staff, he was visibly shaken. Placing a hand on his shoulder Elrond guided him to a nearby chair and poured a glass of miruvor from the carafe on his desk. Handing it to him, the elf lord then settled down quietly in the chair across from him.  
  
“Cyllthurin, there is no danger and no blame involved here. What has occurred is unusual and very rare but it had all worked out well in the end and your daughter is no longer afflicted with her ‘gift’. No harm has really been done.”  
  
“My lord, the fact that my daughter has managed to touch your mind without your knowledge and driven Lord Glorfindel from the halls of Imladris can hardly be considered unharmful.” He took a swallow of his miruvor and then was silent for a short time. “We knew of her feelings for him but we believed it was merely a crush and that she had outgrown them. Neither my wife nor I had any idea that this...this ‘gift’ had developed or that she was using it in this manner.”  
  
“I am well aware of that. I will admit that I was distressed at first because I could not determine what was really going on or what the implications could be but after consulting with Galadriel and gaining her insight I was satisfied with her explanation. After all who better understands the workings of an elleth’s mind then another elleth? Love is a very strong emotion and I fear Meren is without a doubt the bond mate of Glorfindel. His own feelings are far more involved with her I suspect then he has recognized. It must have been quite a shock to him when he realized the depth of her emotions and his own.”  
  
“But for him to flee…?”  
  
“Cyllthurin, He will return in due time. He has some serious thinking to do and some ghosts to lie. Returning to us as he did, he found it difficult to deal with personal relationships for some time. It was a long time before he allowed Erestor or myself to get close and even now he has few close trusted friends. He respects a number of his fellow elves but now keeps them at a distance. And unfortunately in the beginning when he began to open up to the possibility of a relationship with an ellyth, he found himself being pursued more as a prize to be won and displayed by the victor then as a treasured partner to share a life and love with. After that he withdrew behind his barriers and refused to allow any elleth to cross them.”  
  
“I guess I must accept that, my lord, but it does not resolve this mess. I am about to loose my daughter who is insisting she must sail for the Undying Lands in order to protect Imladris and insure that Glorfindel can return without having to face someone he must both hate and fear for meddling in his mind and my wife is demanding we go with her. Meren is refusing to discuss anything and wanders about our rooms like lost soul and weeps at night when she thinks no one will hear her.”  
  
“Then my lord Cyllthurin, she must be made to stay and face the mess she has created instead of running away and leaving it for the rest of us to deal with.” Glorfindel strode into the room. “My apologies, Elrond. I have acted like a stupid idiot and will not let my personal problems interfere with my duties again.”  
  
He turned and faced Cyllthurin. “My lord, this was mostly of my making since I was afraid to deal with one lone ellyth whose only mistake was to put a very flawed elf up on a hero’s pedestal and love him. If you and your wife will allow it, I would like to talk to her and convince her we deserve the chance to explore our feelings for each other before she makes such a final step. I admit I never expected to find someone this side of Valinor with whom I would consider bonding. I had not had much success in the past. She is the first and I was shocked when I realized it. I cannot predict what success such an effort will bring, but I know I do not wish to spend the rest of my time here without knowing nor do I wish to wait until I complete my duties here and follow her to the Undying Lands before I can determine her feelings for the possibility of our joining.”  
  
Cyllthurin stared at him startled at his words.  
  
Elrond nodded in agreement. “It is a reasonable request, Cyllthurin, I believe they both need to take the risk.”  
  
Cyllthurin sighed heavily, “It is not I whom you must convince my lords, but you have my agreement Glorfindel and I certainly hope you are successful.”


	13. Painful Considerations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel realizes that for years he has been the only recipient of outstanding service when no one else in Imladris seems to be. Is there someone, possibly an enemy stalking his movements? What do they intend for our balrog slayer? And what does it mean for Imladris?

Meren sat on the edge of the talan her legs tucked up under her and watched as Glorfindel groomed Asfaloth. The horse stood relaxed on three legs, his forth cocked, and resting on the tip of a hoof. The elf lord was dressed in only his leggings and boots and his long golden hair fell in a curtain of gold silk down his back. As he reached down to brush the stallion’s stomach and legs his hair fell forward and revealed the smooth musculature of his back and arms and Meren shivered with delight at her undisturbed view of her lover. If only she dared to believe all could be well between them!  
  
They had talked the whole afternoon the day before and well into last night. Glorfindel had been especially loquacious in his determination to convince her of his true affection and desire for her. Meren did not doubt his desire but she had serious ones that his affection was really based more upon the fact that she had not fallen into his arms when he had sought to continue the relationship after their initial explosive passionate encounter and less upon true love.  
  
Meren knew Glorfindel was an honorable elf and would be faithful to her should she agree to remain and bind with him but she also feared that they could find themselves tied to each other after his initial passion had waned. That would be even worse since she would find herself continuing to love him and while he merely would go through the motions of an empty one sided relationship. It would be far easier for her to survive in a distant Valinor and not seeing him daily until the ending of the world. By the time he himself had sailed to the Undying Lands with Lord Elrond and the rest of the elves she would have be able to extinguish her love and desire for him and so allow them all to settle in to an acceptable association. Yet if there was the chance he really did love her, could she afford to deny it? She simply did not know if she should dare risk it.  
  
In addition she continued to worry that in future she could be the channel of an enemy that could use her to destroy her loved ones and Imladris itself. Already her ‘gift’ had caused much grief even if the outcome had not. The Lady of Light had seemed quite sure there would be no further occurrences but Meren was not convinced. Even if she never left the safety of the refuge she feared her mind would remain an open conduit for any power that could reach and read it.  
  
Glorfindel paused as he felt the chaos that churned within the elleth. Straightening from his task he turned and looked up at her. Catching her staring at him he smothered a hopeful grin and returned her look with a serious mien. Focusing all his love in into his glance he enveloped her within the warmth of his affection. Meren found she responded with all the willingness of a flower seeking the light of the sun and rose to meet him as he climbed the ladder and joined her. Gathered her close he murmured into her ear even as he nuzzled it. Meren in turn wrapped her arms about his waist and sighed with longing.  
  
“Meren, I hunger for you with every bone in my body. I desire to bind my faer with yours and taste the sweetness of yours in return. Is it so impossible for you to believe that?”  
  
“I accept you believe it now, Fin. But can we be sure that I will not prove a threat in the future should my ‘gift’ return? How can you consider joining yourself to me faced with that? I could prove to be a threat to Lord Elrond and all that you hold dear and are charged with protecting.”  
  
“If Lord Elrond is willing to risk that why should we not be equally willing? He has the gift of foresight and he has seen nothing that speaks of such a danger.”  
  
Without answering Meren hid her face against the chest of the elf lord and unthinkingly placed her lips against his warm bare skin. Tasting its salty tang on her lips she found herself first tentatively running her tongue across them and then along the hollow at the base of his throat. He shuddered and tightened his arms about her.  
  
“Meren,” he growled in warning and pulled back watching her through desire filled eyes. Her eyes looked back at him dazed and confused yet filled with incredible yearning.  
  
With a reluctant sigh he surrendered and lowered his face to hers and claimed her mouth in a long drugging kiss. When he sensed her own surrender he lifted her in his arms and carried her to a nearby pallet of fragrant fir boughs that had been one of the beds occupying the talan. Sinking down he lowered her gently before following her. Tenderly stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers he shook his head slowly.  
  
“I have tried to be strong enough for both of us, kitten, to give us time to discuss this rationally. But I can no longer fight this thing between us. Each time we touch the hunger grows. Each time we look at each other the heat burns hotter. Each time we kiss I feel the desire to bury myself in you, both body and faer increase. If you refuse me I will fade and return to Mandos’ hall whether it is my time or not and with my duty to my lord unfulfilled. I am as confused as you about this and I do not pretend to understand why after all this time I have found my bond mate in you but one thing I am sure of is that you and I are meant to be together. If you will not stay then I must travel with you to Valinor and face whatever fate the Valar ordain.”  
  
Before she could respond he took her mouth in a passionate kiss and began a tender assault on her trembling body with his seeking hands. When he tore at the laces of her tunic and freed her body from its prison she thrust her breasts to the questing fervor of his mouth and whimpered in frustration even as he sought to remove her leggings. She too felt the fire between them and could no longer deny her feelings. In her turn she tore at the lacings of his leggings freeing the heated elf hood that was growing hard and swollen within its confines. When both were freed of their garments, she reached her hands up to his face and held him still for one short moment.  
  
“Meleth, I would never agree to such a sacrifice from you. Even if it means my eternal pain should you turn from me after our binding, I would not require you to turn from you duty now. If you wish it, I will remain willingly until you send me from you. I only ask that you be honest with me when that time comes.”  
  
He stared down at her shaken by what she offered. “Meren, meleth nin, I will never send you from my side, you are part of me, my very being…”  
  
She pressed a finger against his mouth stopping him. “There may come a time when there is no other choice meleth. Your duty to Elrond and his kin may require our parting. We cannot know what danger the Valar sent you back to protect them from. If I become a hindrance to your ability to accomplishing that then you must take whatever steps are necessary to insure their safety. Just know that I accept that and will go willingly if I know it is truly your wish and desire.”  
Glorfindel hesitated but a moment until she smiled and encircled his neck with loving arms, “Come, my golden lion, surely you do not fear one defenseless meek little kitten?”  
  
“You are no defenseless meek kitten.” He growled back. “Rather a full grown lioness that has finally claimed her bewildered mate!”  
  
“Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer bewildered?” She teased delightedly. “I truly must have wondrous powers.”  
  
He returned her smile then grew serious. “Meren, I give my heart, my faer, my love and my body into your keeping and ask for yours in return. Will you join with me as my other half? Will you bond with me now and until all pass the circles of the earth and beyond?”  
  
“Ayah, meleth I gladly take you into my keeping and give my heart, my faer, my love and my body into to your keeping in return. I join willingly with you and ask that you bond with me until all pass the circles of the earth and beyond.”  
  
As they both completed the traditional words of joining Glorfindel tenderly joined his body with hers and they both felt the mingling of their faers and the music of the song of Eru filled them with joy. A light began to glow and traced a fiery path about their bodies even as they moved in the age-old dance of passion and for one brief moment they sensed the presence of one of the Valar who raised a hand in blessing and then disappeared. As they gazed at each other in wonder, both felt all the empty and lonely corners of their being filled with the love and warmth of the other. No longer were there two separate beings, there was only one.  
  
As the joyous sound of the notes echoed through the glade, Asfaloth raised his head from his grazing and snorted in satisfaction. His master had finally come to his senses.  
  
In Imladris Elrond looked up from the letter he was reading recognizing the melody and smiled. No matter what lay ahead, at least his seneschal now had someone to share it with. Rising from his chair he went to find Meren’s parents to share the good news.  
  
*Ah Elrond, mell nin, it appears our way ward children have settled their differences. * The amused voice of his mother in law drifted across his mind.  
  
*So it appears, my lady. * Elrond replied wistfully. *Glorfindel has been alone for far too long. I am glad he has found someone to share his life with at long last. *  
  
Galadriel was silent for a moment then he felt her gentle compassionate touch brush across his mind. *In time you will rejoin our beloved sell, ion nin. We all share your pain and miss her as well. Know that your sacrifices are not in vain and we are all grateful for your devotion. *  
  
*I miss her Galadriel, terribly. Sometimes I can hardly go on. *  
  
*Yet we all must, Elrond. Much depends on our doing so. We cannot leave before all is accomplished. *  
  
*I know, my lady. * He sighed. *I must go and prepare a welcome for our newly bonded pair. Her parents will be most relieved at the news. *  
  
*There will also be more than a few disappointed ellyth when the news is spread! Our golden lion will find his claws somewhat clipped! * Galadriel chuckled.  
  
Elrond grinned. *I doubt if he will even notice. Namarie my lady! *  
  
*Namarie, Elrond mell nin, please share my congratulations with them. *  
  
*I will my lady. *


	14. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel realizes that for years he has been the only recipient of outstanding service when no one else in Imladris seems to be. Is there someone, possibly an enemy stalking his movements? What do they intend for our balrog slayer? And what does it mean for Imladris?

Epilog,

Glorfindel turned from the window at the sound of a wooden lid falling and looked at the slender figure of his hervess as she finished packing a large crate standing in the middle of their sitting room. She looked much as she had all those years before when he had finally fallen in love with her. Meren rocked back on her heels and sat mentally rechecking off the items from her list.

“Well, I think that is the last of everything we will send with Elrond when he sails.” She looked up at her hervenn and smiled. “Is there anything else that you may wish to send now?”

Glorfindel shook his head and held out his hand to help her rise. “We will be here until his ionnath make their decision and we will need to keep some things until then.”

“I am glad we sent the hin on ahead, although I will miss them.” Meren grimaced and brushed the knees of her practical leggings off, then straightened up and moved into the encircling arms of her golden haired lion, resting her head on his shoulder.

He drew her close and nuzzled an ear. “They are no longer hin, meleth nin. They have all grown up and have hin of their own now. Your parents are there and now, hopefully mine as well if they have been released from Mandos’ Halls. They will help them locate and build a hall for all of us. Elrond has indicated his wish that we settle near him and Celebrian. He will be keeping an eye on them also.”

“I know, but I wish we were sailing as well.”

Glorfindel pulled back and gazed into her wistful eyes. “ You can still depart with Elrond if you so wish. Arrangements are easily made.” He shook his head at her beginning protest. “I will miss you, do not doubt, Meren, but it will only be a short separation until….”

“Until Arwen…”

He nodded. “It is the last duty I owe to the House of Elrond and I would ease his mind knowing his hin remain under the protection of their daer ada and me until then.”

“You really think Lord Celeborn will finally sail? He did not give any such indication before they left for Lothlorien after the wedding. His love of the Golden Woods seemed to be driving his decision rather then any tie to Galadriel.”

“I think he will. Even now many of the Galadhrim have joined Legolas in Ithilien or have moved here. Soon there will be little remaining there to hold him.”

Meren reached up with her hands and cupped his chin tenderly. “I have no desire to be parted from you, my lord. Now that we have survived the passing of the shadow, I intend to enjoy our time alone and no longer have to be concerned about our hin demanding attention. I cannot even fathom how Lord Celeborn could consider remaining behind after his lady departs. Their bond goes deep.”

“I do not doubt it is concern for his daer hin that primarily drives his choice now, lirimaer. While he remains, he is a constant reminder of family ties and so will bring pressure to bear on the direction of their final decisions. He knows that Galadriel will soon be her old self now that she has been granted permission to go home. She will be with their sell and begin to establish a home there.”

“If they choose to remain, he may well also choose to do so.”

Glorfindel kissed her nose. “If he does then it will be up to us to carry the sad news to Valinor. I hope that will not be necessary.”

* * * * *

Elrond sighed and placed an arm around Galadriel, gathering her close to his side. Both stared back at the rapidly disappearing shoreline. “We must have hope for the future, my lady. While we both leave loved ones behind, we have loved ones waiting for us ahead.”

Galadriel turned her tear bright eyes up to her son in law and nodded. “I know. I understand his decision and I even approve, but I wish he had given me his promise to sail when the time comes.”

“He will come, Galadriel, he will come.”

* * * * *

Celeborn grinned at the antics of his daer ion. “Elladan, if you keep teasing her that way you will find yourself sleeping on deck the rest of the trip.”

Dan looked over the elleth’s bright hair as he passed the small wriggling bundle to her. “She may be my hervess, daer ada, but she is still a hen in experience next to me. I know what ada will desire in his daer ion.”

“I think he will rather side with her ‘Dan, grateful that she chose to wed you after all these years that you preferred to spread your affection across so many.” Celeborn chuckled at the indignant look his daer ion flashed at him.

Elrohir shook his head. “He is right ‘Dan. Ada and naneth will side with Nimrodel.” He grinned his sister in law who laughed back and turned to face her now downcast hervenn.

“’Dan, if you wish to care for your ion, all you have to do is say so, but changing his napkin is part of those duties and you are expected to handle that as well, not just hand him back to me when he fills them.”

Meren and Glorfindel moved out from the shadow of the mast and joined Celeborn at the boat’s railing. “I think this is one thing that will lift Elrond’s and Celebrian’s heart when they know.” The balrog slayer nodded at the disappearing Nimrondel followed by the reluctant Elladan.

Celeborn nodded. “Arwen’s passing will lay heavy on them even though it was expected. The arrival of a daer ion will bring much happiness.”

Meren slipped an arm through Celeborn’s. “I have no doubt that the arrival of all of you will do much to lift all of them, including your lady, my lord.”

Celeborn lifted his face and gazed out towards the west. “I have missed her these many years. I hope she will forgive me for tarrying so long.”

*Is there any doubt, my tall silver tree? *

Celeborn stiffened and closed his eyes as the laughing voice of Galadriel brushed his mind.

Glorfindel frowned and stared at his friend. “Is something wrong, meldir nin?”

Celeborn shook his head and mouthed “Galadriel” as a very broad grin lit his face.

*Meleth nin, my lady of light, your voice is most welcome after too long a silence. *

*And yours. I await your arrival with eagerness meleth nin, and the twins? * She asked hesitantly.

*Yes, mell nin, and there is a surprise for you and their parents. *

*May you travel the straight road on the wings of the wind, meleth nin. *

*We shall be there in another two days. *

*We will be waiting. *

Celeborn turned and beamed at Meren and Glorfindel before following his daer ionnath below deck. Alone at last both looked to the west. Glorfindel pulled Meren into his arms and hugged her. “I have the feeling that we will be met as well with family, meleth.”

Meren snuggled close. “We will be home at long last, ‘Fin. No more shadows or partings.”

He nodded. “And I have fulfilled my duty to the House of Elrond. We will be free to seek our own future.”

Meren looked up at her golden lion seriously. “I suspect that we will always be tied to the Imladris family, meleth. We will never be far from Lord Elrond and his lady.”

“Perhaps, but we will be able to do much as we would wish and make decisions based upon our needs not limited by theirs.”

The last rays of the setting sun turned the water to a golden shining pathway that guided the last elven boat on the Straight Road open only to the first born and led them safety beyond the circles of the World.

Hervess-wife

Hervenn-husband

Ionnath-sons

Hin-children

Meleth nin-my beloved

Daer ada-grand father

Lirimaer-beautiful one

Daer ion-grand son

Elleth-female elf

Ada-father

Hen-child

Naneth-mother

Meldir nin-my friend-male

Mell nin-my dear

Daer ionnath-grand sons

Meleth-beloved


End file.
